The Starscream Family Chronicles
by Melty Cat
Summary: Originally started as a satire fic based on all the Mary Sue fics out there and later edited into a serious fic due to a growing fanbase. The Starscream Family Chronicles.
1. Settling In

**Chapter 1: Settling In**

* * *

This is the entire main story of the Starscream Family Chronicles. Please be aware that this is very old and that some of the concepts etc will not conform to any new and current TF universe stuff.

G1-based.

Dedicated to all you TF fans out there.

_Transformers and all names etc are © Hasbro_

_'The Starscream Family Chronicles', 'Rachel', 'Julie', 'Ryan', 'Cobalt', 'Comet', 'Sirius', 'Astrum Star IV', 'Ionia', 'Aetna', 'Uncinus', 'Olympus', 'Arion', 'Ihy', 'Byae', 'Anez', 'Dionysus', 'Medusa', 'Midas', 'Atlas', 'Helios', 'Rhea', 'Apollo', 'Hemera', 'Perses', etc are © Me_

* * *

**The Starscream Family Chronicles**

**Chapter 1**

_Settling In_

It had been a few months after the wedding of the Autobot leader Optimus Prime and his human wife, Julie. Rachel, the daughter of Julie, was trying her hardest to adapt, but found it very difficult. They'd moved out of their house for a while and were living in Autobot HQ and she missed it. It was the house she had grown up in and she felt very uneasy about her new metallic surroundings.

Although the place had an unwelcoming feeling, it was quite the contrary to how the Autobots made her feel. They were all so friendly and each one had an interesting personality and many stories to tell. They were truely fascinating.

Rachel had made a lot of friends since her mother married Optimus. Her closest friends were Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The group were regularly seen hanging around together, laughing, joking, swapping stories and generally getting on like a house on fire. (Or, as Bumblebee would say, 'Like a combusting Class 1 Astro Cruiser.')

Bumblebee was her best friend, though. He was always kind to her and tended to follow her around like a lost sheep. Prime speculated that he found her quite intriguing and merely wanted to know more about her. He was always watching over the two, just in case Megatron should randomly appear and cause them harm. Julie, on the other hand, just made jokes that Bumblebee fancied her, which was actually, not far from the truth.

"So, I see Bumblebee was following Rach around again today." Julie had just walked into her and Prime's private quarters.

Prime looked down from what he was doing and over to his wife. "Yes, he was."

"He's like a love-sick puppy."

Prime let out a little laugh before turning to face her properly. "Is it a problem, do you think?"

"Nah, I'm sure she can handle it. Besides, I don't think she even notices it."

"I had wondered about that, actually. She carries on as if nothing's going on."

"I would imagine that's very frustrating for Bumblebee." Julie tilted her head to Prime, who instantly caught her meaning.

"I'll have a chat with him later, don't worry." Optimus' optics narrowed to show he was smiling and flashed a brilliant blue. "Now, care to help me? I'm drawing up plans for a new base."

In the mess hall, Rachel was busy trying to keep Bumblebee calm. He had spotted something out of the corner of his eye and was not happy about it. He was brave at times, but most of the time he was as skittish as frightened kitten.

"Eeeee, where is it!" He held his hands close to his mouth in terror, as his optics scanned the room for any sign of the mysterious moving shape.

"I don't know, Bee. Whatever it is. I didn't see it, so I have no idea what I'm looking for."

"It was HORRIBLE," cried Bumblebee swiveling round to make sure it wasn't creeping up behind him. "It looked like a hideous hand!"

"What?"

"It did! I swear!"

Bumblebee shrieked with terror, leaping onto the nearest table as a loud noise echoed in the room.

"Silly, it's just Ratchet making repairs next door. Get your butt down already..."

Bumblebee stepped onto the floor, holding onto Rachel's arm tightly.

"Oh my... PRIIIIMUUUUUS!" He leaped back up onto the table and pointed frantically towards the corner of the room. "THERE IT IS! Demon hand!"

Rachel turned her head to see where Bumblebee was pointing. The room was darker over in the corner, so she had to squint to see what was there. She couldn't see anything.

"What, where? I don't..." She was cut off mid-sentence. "There, there, there!" Bee's hand thrust back and fourth, trying to show her the scary creature lurking in the shadows.

"Seriously, I don't see anything." Rachel sighed and walked towards the corner, only to be tackled to the ground. "Nooo, don't do it!"

"What the hell, Bee?"

"You'll get eaten alive! It'll wear your skin and use your heart as a football! Well, finger ball... Nooo!"

"Stop being so melodramatic, you silly stick. Get off of me, before I respray you pink."

Bumblebee stood up quickly. The idea of a pink respray was worse than the lurking horror before him in his opinion.

"Right, thank you." She proceeded to move to the corner of the room again, arms folded with irritation. "Well, I think your so-called hand has..."

Suddenly, something moved in the shadows.

"WOAH!"

"Ahhhh, Rachel nooo! Has it got you!"

"Shhh. Silly bot. It's just a spider!" She reached down to pick it up, receiving a yelp from Bumblebee's direction in the process. "A rather large one, but still. It's harmless."

Rachel held the spider in her hand and walked towards the quaking Bot.

"See!"

Prime and Julie were busy with the plans for a new HQ when all of a sudden screams filled the air. They weren't the screams of a human, or an animal, but the metallic screams of an Autobot in spidery distress.

"What the...?"

Prime walked to the door and poked his head around the corner, only to see Bumblebee running around with a black shape clinging to his face.

"Aaaaahhh! Get it off of meee!" He ran past Prime, his arms flailing wildly in the air.

Rachel was not far behind. "I'm sorry, Bee! I didn't know it could jump!"

Prime shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. "Vector sigma..."

"What's going on?" Julie poked her head round the corner with Optimus to see what all the fuss was about.

"Bumblebee and Rachel. I think Bumblebee has some creature attached to his face."

"How the heck did he manage that?"

"I don't know, but I think Rachel may have had something to do with it."

Bumblebee came crawling back round the corridor, fatigued from his frantic flailing. "Get... Get it o... off me. Please."

Optimus walked over and leaned down to look at the creature on his face. His head tilted in puzzlement at the spider. It was unusual. It was black, but had purple speckles down it's abdomen and glowing red eyes. "Strange."

"It's not going to kill me is it," shrieked Bumblebee, hiding behind Rachel.

"Did it bite you?" Julie walked round the corner and eyed the creature in Primes hand.

"N-no."

"Then no, Bumblebee. It's not going to kill you."

"Unless it secretly inserted parasites behind your optics while you weren't looking," grinned Rachel playfully nudging him with her elbow.

"Huh, wha-WHAT! ARGH, no! It won't have, will it?"

"Gods, you're such a hypochondriac."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"I am NOT!"

"Yes you are!" Prime and Julie joined in, causing Bumblebee to pout at them.

"I shall take this to show Ratchet in just a moment." Prime eyed the creature in his hand as it flailed it's legs wildly trying to escape his grasp. "Go and calm yourself down in your quarters Bumblebee."

"Y-yes Prime." His head lowered sheepishly as he turned and made his way to his room.

Prime watched him turn the corner, before turning back to Rachel. "And Rachel?"

"Hm?" An innocent smile formed on her face.

"Please try not to scare him like that. It's bad enough hearing Sunstreaker's screams when his paint got scratched earlier, let alone having his on top of it all."

Rachel let out a chuckle. "Y-yeah. There is that."

"Speaking of Sunstreaker. He said that him and Sideswipe wanted to see you when you had a moment spare."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Something about a... Mirror?"

Another laugh left her lips. "Oh THAT! Yes..."

"Dare I even ask?" Prime tilted his head down at his adopted daughter.

"Probably best not to. So, er... Where are those two anyway?"

"Last I heard they were with Ratchet. Sunstreaker was having his scratches removed."

"Ah, so that's what the clanging was..."

"Clanging?"

"Sunstreaker always punches Ratchet when getting those sorts or repairs."

"He does?" Prime's optics narrowed. "Why?"

"He thinks he'll add more scratches. You know what he's like."

"I did not know this. I shall have to have a word with him."

"Or... I could?" A sinister grin formed on Rachel's face. "I could rough him up for you."

"Haha, no. There'll be no need for that."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"No, no..."

"A TINY PIECE!"

Prime rubbed his free hand against his mouth guard. "...Ok."

Rachel let out a giggle before turning on her heels and running towards medical.

"I take it..." Prime turned and peered down at his wife-unit. "I take it she gets that violent streak from you."

Julie turned her nose up playfully. "I don't know WHAT you mean."

In medical, Sunstreaker was busy shouting at Ratchet for bringing a sharp tool too close to his chassis.

"Do you know what that could have done!"

"Sunstreaker, it was no where near you! I was moving it to the other side of the room, for Primus' sake!"

"STILL! IT COULD HAVE!" Sunstreaker's head was raised, but his body had been temporarily deactivated due to his 'punchy' reaction earlier. It seemed to be the routine.

"Will you silence your vocal processor, please. I have another very badly damaged bot in here who is trying to recharge!" Ratchet pointed over to Huffer on the recharge berth opposite.

"Yeah, bro. Shh already." Sideswipe had taken his usual position of standing against the door frame, servos folded. He did enjoy when his brother went in for repairs. It made for the best entertainment. "Oh HEEEEYYY Rach!"

Rachel skipped in, the sinister grin still spread wide on her face. "Hey hey Sideswipe." She eyed the immobile Sunstreaker, her grin growing even wider.

"Rachel! Tell them both!"

"What?"

"Ratchet and Sideswipe are being mean to me!"

"I AM NOT!" Sideswipe nearly overbalanced, flailed a little and stomped his foot down in frustration.

"SHH!" Ratchet hissed without looking up from his work.

"Is that so?" Rachel looked up at Sideswipe and winked at him knowingly.

"YES! THEY ARE!"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Will you shut up! Or do you want me to deactivate your vocal processor too?" He leaned back down to finish removing the scratches.

"So, what's the dealio, boys? Prime said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, yeah! We do!" Sideswipe leaned down to her and grinned. "Got our mirror yet?"

"I've been... Working on it." Rachel smiled slyly at the red bot.

"What? You mean you don't have it?"

"No, no. I do..."

"GREAT!" Sunstreaker yelled loudly, causing Ratchet to lean over and turn off his vocal processor, leaving him fuming in silence.

"Hah! So, we can finally settle our debate then."

"Which one?" Rachel looked back up at Sideswipe after giggling at the red-faced Sunstreaker.

"You know. The usual. Who is more handsome."

"Oh THAT one! Yeah... That must be such a pressing issue." Her voice oozed with sarcasm, but Sideswipe didn't catch on. This caused Ratchet to roll his optics again.

"Seriously though. I wanna know. I know you're human an' all, but... If you had to ever, you know, date one of us. Which'd it be?" Sideswipe scratched at the back of his neck with a servo.

"Wh-what? O-oh... I'm sure I couldn't choose."

"Sure you could!"

"N-no. I couldn't." Rachel eyed Ratchet desperately, who was busy staring at them in shock. "Honest."

"Oh... OH! I see, I see! Don't worry babe." He put a hand against her back. "Don't worry about sayin' you prefer me in front of ol' Sunstreaker. He can't protest anyway. Haha!"

Sunstreaker's mouth shot open as he shouted silently, his face growing even redder.

Rachel's face went deadpan. "I'd choose Ratchet."

"BUH-WHA'!" Ratchet dropped the tool in his hand, making a fresh scratch on Sunstreaker's housing, who was actually in too much shock to even notice.

"Y-yeah!" She skipped over to Ratchet and hugged his leg. "That's who I'd pick!" Her head darted upwards to look the stunned medic in the face, as she mouthed a quick 'play along' to him.

"You... You gotta be kiddin' me!" Sideswipe fell backwards against the wall, his aft landing on the floor with a 'klank'. "You'd pick Grumpbot over me!"

Ratchet's optics narrowed, but he played along as requested. "I guess I'm just that, er... Hot? Is it?" He looked down at Rachel to make sure he had used the correct phrase.

"Mmmmm-hmmmm. Yeah. So totally hot." She cuddled up to his leg again.

"Wh... What's wrong with me! What is it? Don't you like red! Is that it!"

"No, no. I like red. A lot. I just..." She stared up at Ratchet again hoping he would help her out with an excuse. He caught on quickly, picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"She prefers mature bots who take their job and themselves seriously!"

"Woah, nice one." Rachel chuckled and whispered in his audio receptor.

Ratchet whispered a quick "Thanks" back, before smiling back at Sideswipe.

"Hey, I can be mature! I can take stuff seriously!"

"Oh really?" Ratchet folded his servos.

"Yeah!"

"Well, you can start by going and giving Wheeljack a hand then. He has some clean up jobs for you to do."

"Awww man clean up jo..." He noticed Rachel staring. "OK, fine! I'll show you! I'll prove I'm date-worthy!" He ran out the room, leaving the stunned Sunstreaker with the two.

"OK Sunstreaker? Can I switch your vocal processor back on now without you shouting?"

Sunstreaker's head slowly swiveled round to look up at Ratchet, his optics caught sight of Rachel, who was snuggling up to Ratchet's head, still playing her role. His mouth opened wide.

"OK. I'm turning it on." He switched on his vocal processor and instantly wished he hadn't.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

He switched it off again.


	2. SO Dating

**Chapter 2**

_SO Dating_

Prime and Julie heard the scream from in their quarters where Prime was poking at the spider which he had placed in a container.

"What in Cybertron's name..."

"Is it Cybertronian screaming day today, or something?" Julie raised a brow as she watched Prime dash out the room. She sighed and followed as fast as she could.

Prime reached medical to see Sunstreaker silently screaming and Rachel making kissy faces at Ratchet.

"What is going on in here!

Sideswipe had run back in after hearing the scream from his brother, closely followed by Wheeljack. "I can explain, Prime! Rachel and Ratchet are SO dating."

"WHAT!"

"Er, Prime. That is unt..." Ratchet was cut off mid-sentence by Optimus.

"Ratchet, this is unacceptable!"

"But, Prime!"

"No buts. You two are not allowed to continue."

"Primey, are you causing trouble." Julie rounded the corner and leaned against his leg.

"No, I..." He peered down at her and narrowed his optics. "Rachel and Ratchet are apparently dating."

"We are no..." Ratchet was interrupted again, this time by Sideswipe. "Oh they so totally are! Rachel called him hot and everything!"

Julie laughed. "Really!"

"Yes. She said she'd pick him over me."

"Well, so would I, but anyway... Primey, why does it matter? If she wants to be weird and date your grumpy old medic, who cares? I'm with you aren't I, after all? It's the same thing."

"Hey!" Ratchet leaned forwards. "I heard that!"

"Mom, we aren't da..." This time it was Rachel's turn to be interrupted by Prime. "You two must be honourable in this. You will be closely watched and you are to be wed before any interfacing."

"Woah, hold on now Optimus." Ratchet held his hands up and waved them around frantically.

"You wish to interface out of wedlock? Ratchet, how could you!"

"No, no. That's not it. Oh Primus..." He took hold of Rachel, who was by that point, in stitches, and placed her on the floor.

"NO TOUCHING!" Optimus scooted over and scooped Rachel up, but his outburst woke Huffer.

"What's going on guys?"

Sideswipe, Julie, Wheeljack and Optimus all replied in unison. "RACHEL AND RATCHET ARE DATING!"

Huffer instantly fainted.

"Seriously, Prime. Listen." Ratchet sighed while checking Huffer to make sure he wasn't offline. "You've got it all wrong."

"It seems crystal clear to me." Prime placed Rachel on his shoulder and walked out the room with Julie. Sideswipe followed close behind to finish his tasks in the science lab.

Ratchet's optics flickered. "What the..."

Wheeljack scooted up to him. "So, let me get this straight. You are... Dating Rachel? Rachel? Optimus' adopted daughter?"

"How many Rachel's do you know? WAIT! NO! I am n..."

"Congrat's man!" Wheeljack took his servo and shook it. "Seriously, nice goin'."

"This is going to be a LONG day..."

* * *

Rachel was still laughing all the way down the corridor.

"What is so funny?" Prime turned his head to face her, his optics flickering in puzzlement.

"We aren't dating!"

"What?"

"Me and Ratchet were only playing."

"I do not follow..."

"Well..." Rachel attempted to calm her laughter so she could explain. "Sideswipe asked who I'd rather date out of him and Sunstreaker. He keeps asking me stuff like that and I don't know why. It makes me feel awkward. So, me and Ratchet decided to have him on."

"Have him... on?"

"Yes. As in, play a trick on him by pretending."

"I see..."

"Yeah. I also got Sunstreaker back too. He so screamed when I made kissy faces at Ratchet."

"I know. I heard."

"Sweet wasn't it?"

"So, you two AREN'T dating?"

"No." Rachel let out another laugh. "We aren't."

"Phew."

"Would it really be so bad?" She tilted her head, curious over his protective attitude.

"I expect only the best for you."

"And he is not?"

Optimus looked away. "Ratchet is a fine Autobot and an amazing medic. He would make a fine mate for any femme."

"Oh?" Rachel grinned. "So, what would be the problem?"

His head darted back round again to look her in the face. If his face could have shown it fully, he would have been wearing a look of shock.

"No, no. Don't worry. I'm only asking hypothetically. I'm not after him. I am merely curious as to why you would not approve of me being with a bot you speak of so highly."

"I cannot explain it." He looked away again as he opened the door to his quarters. "Perhaps it is... Parental protectiveness?"

"Haha, aw. I didn't know you cared." Rachel chuckled and hugged his head.

"Haha, well. I AM your adopted parental unit. Perhaps my processor is evolving to fit this role." He placed her down on the floor.

"Maybe, maybe... So, tell me. Are you going to be like this with every guy, or mech I want to date?" A grin formed on her face as she folded her arms.

"Yes."

"Oh joy."

"You know it."

"To be honest though, I don't think I fancy finding a guy at the moment. There's enough mush going on with you and Mom."

"Really? Well, when the time comes I'm sure you'll know it."

"I doubt it'll be any of the guys here though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you are all like family to me. I don't think there's anyone who actually likes me like that anyway. B-besides Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the weirdos..."

"What about... Bumblebee?"

"What about him?"

"You are aware that he likes you, correct?"

"What?"

"You never noticed it? He follows you like a lost sheep"

"That doesn't mean he likes me."

"Believe me, I know Bumblebee. He does." Optimus chuckled to himself as he watched her face drop.

"Oh f... Really?"

Prime just nodded and smiled under his mouth guard.

"Ugh... Great."

* * *

Bumblebee was busy pacing in his quarters. He had made a fool of himself in front of Prime and an even bigger one in front of Rachel.

"Stupid Bee." He booted at his recharge berth. "Ow!"

He had no time to shout and curse, as there was a knock at his door. "C-come in."

"Heya bud." Jazz walked in clutching a small cube of high grade energon. "Thought you might like a bit o' company after what went down earlier. Gotta be upsettin' for ya!"

"Oh, the spider thing? Yeah it was."

Jazz raised an optic ridge. "Spider thing? Are we talkin' 'bout the same incident here?"

"Not by the sound of it."

"Here." Jazz handed the cube over. "I know you're young an' all, but shh. Don't tell Prime."

Bumblebee took it and sipped a little. "Whoooh. Strong stuff."

"It'll put springs on your chassis for sure!"

"Anyway. What incident are you talking about." He took another sip as he waited for Jazz to continue.

"You know. The one 'bout Rachel and Ratchet datin'."

Energon sprayed from Bumblebee's mouth. "WHAT!"

* * *

Ratchet had finished Sunstreaker's scratch removal and was silently thanking Primus that he hadn't noticed the fresh one he had made when dropping his tool. He activated Sunstreaker's vocal processor again and was met with shouting once more.

"I am so much more handsome than you and Sideswipe put together! Look at me! Why would she pick you!"

Ratchet rolled his optics once again. "Will you shut up." He pointed to Huffer again. "There is nothing going on between me and her."

Wheeljack, who was busy fishing around in a spare parts bin on the other side of the room, glanced over. "What? Yer not? I thought..."

"Yes. I know. But, we are not. It is a huge misunderstanding."

"How can someone misunderstand love? I saw that look in your optics as you watched her aft walk out the room the other day."

"WHAT!"

"Now who's shoutin'!" Sunstreaker grinned smugly.

"Oh I saw you checkin' her out." Wheeljack placed his servos on his hips and tilted his head.

"I WAS NOT!"

"You're so totally shoutin' right now!" Cooed Sunstreaker again.

Ratchet hit Sunstreaker over the head with a spanner, before turning his attention back to Wheeljack.

"I saw you do it!"

"I was checking out her new boots! In case you hadn't noticed, she recently got some new ones!" Ratchet folded his servos and frowned.

"Her boots are down there." Wheeljack gestured. "Her aft is there." His hand raised slightly to prove his point. "You were lookin' there."

"She also had new jeans."

"Excuses, excuses." Sunstreaker burbled, only to be hit again.

"So, if there's nothin' goin' on, whatcha goin' to tell Prime?"

"The truth, obviously."

"Think he'll be annoyed?"

"Believe me Wheeljack. I think he seemed more annoyed when he thought there WAS something going on."


	3. Is That Her?

**Chapter 3**

_Is that her?_

The day wore on into night and Rachel was in the mess hall alone as the other Autobots had either gone on night recon missions or were in recharge. The mess hall at night was a strange place. The lights were dimmer that normal and the silence only amplified the humming of the various mechanical parts surrounding it.

"Wow, what a weird day."

Suddenly, Bumblebee came staggering in. As soon as his optics focused on her, he frowned.

"Oh, hey Bee."

"Hmph." He staggered his way over to her and sat down roughly on the seat next to her hiccupping loudly.

"Are... Are you ok?" Her head tilted in puzzlement. "You seem... Drunk."

"Oh pfff. I'm... I'm fin...e." He waved a hand around, his frown still prominent. "D-don't you... Don't you worry 'bout me."

"Alright, who gave you high grade?"

"None." He hiccupped again. "None o' ya... Businesssssssss. Yer not me... Not me motherbot. Ya know."

Rachel folded her arms and raised a brow.

"Y-y-you stop lookin' at me... like that. S-s-top it. Too cute when you... When y...ou gimmie evils."

"What the..."

Bumblebee leaned forwards and poked her nose. "Cuuuuuute."

"Agh! What are you doing."

"Awww maaan I'm sorry." His face screwed up as he flung his arms around her. "I'M SOOOO SORRYYYYY! I LOVE YOOOOU! I'M SORRYYYYYY!" If he could cry, he would have been bawling like a baby.

"Uh... That's. That's ok?" She nervously patted his pack, unsure what on earth to do. She had never witnessed him over-energized before.

"No it's n...ot. I... I'm an id...iot." Another hiccup echoed through the hall.

"No. You're just weird." Rachel let out a small chuckle and patted his back again.

He pulled away from her again. "Why you not... Not with loverbot th-then?" His optics attempted to focus on her face.

"Sorry? Who?"

"L-loverbot Ratchet. You guys... You know... An all that fazazz."

"What! Oh man... Bee, we aren't an item. Whoever told you we were was so misinformed."

"Y-you... You're not?" He swayed a little, his face looking like he was about to output any moment.

"No. We never were. We were just playing a trick on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" He flung his arms around her once more, his face plate rubbing against her. "I'M SO... SO LIKE... SO HAPPY!"

Jazz rounded the corner. "Bumblebee! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"A little help, please?" Rachel looked over at Jazz as Bumblebee squished her tighter.

He ran over and took hold of Bumblebee, just as he was about to pucker up and smother her in energon flavoured kisses. "Woah now. Come on, leave the lady be! Y'can't be acting like that."

"It was you wasn't it?" Rachel folded her arms and grinned at Jazz.

"What?"

"Who gave him high grade."

"Errrrrrrr..."

"I knew it!" Her grin widened. "I suggest you get him to his room before Optimus finds him like this."

"You... You won't tell?"

"Nah. Just go quick."

"Come on Bumblebee. Let's get you to recharge!"

"Nnnnoooooo. I dun wanna... Wanna leave heeeerrrr."

"Well, you gotta. It's nighty nights time."

"...Nighty nights." Bumblebee's optics instantly offlined.

"Hey now. I didn't mean right here!" Jazz rolled his optics, before picking him up and carrying him off to his room. "Night night, little lady!"

"Night Jazz." Rachel chuckled as she watched the two leave, before sighing to herself. "This day has been really silly."

* * *

Julie was getting ready for bed. Night times for her were spent with Prime. Julie slept in a bed, but, for obvious reasons, Prime could not and so he had moved the bed right next to his recharge berth. He had even raised it a little so that the pair were level when sleeping. Prime believed it would be a comfort to her, but secretly, it was to him as well.

"Well, I suppose we should be recharging." Laughed Prime as he watched his wife-unit climb up the steps to her bed and snuggle down under the covers.

"Yeah. Shame we couldn't... You know." A naughty grin formed on her face.

Prime tilted his head. "Couldn't what?"

"You knooooow!" Her eyes darted around the room. "Be naughty."

"Be naughty? Why would w... OH!" A faint red glow formed on Prime's face plate. "Th-that. Er, y-yes. It... It is a shame."

"I wonder if Wheeljack is still working on that 'special project' for us."

"I will have to ask him tomorrow. Although, I admit. I am nervous about having him work on this... Sensitive attachment."

Julie chuckled. "Scared it might explode?"

"Ah, eee, er..." Prime scratched at his neck. "There are several ways I can take what you just said, you know."

"Oh, I know. Why do you think I said it?

"I... I will ask tomorrow then."

"Good. I can't stand not being able to do anything."

"Yes, it is a shame humans do not have interfacing cables."

"What is... Interfacing exactly?" Julie tilted her head and stared over at Optimus, who was attempting to place his embarrassed gaze elsewhere.

"Interfacing is similar to what you humans call 'sex'. However, it is merely for pleasure. Two bots come together and join their interfacing cables. Then, they essentially share their energies. The resulting electrical impulses and sparks feel very good."

"Ah, I see. Sounds... Interesting to say the least."

"Right, now, er... R-r-recharge time." Prime leaned down so that Julie could kiss his mouth guard.

"Night!"

"Good night."

* * *

Rachel was still in the mess hall. She was not feeling tired at all. Insomnia seemed to be on the cards for her yet again. The stress of not being in her old home was taking its toll.

She was sat with her head in her hands, sighing and mulling over the days events, when suddenly the lights went out.

"What the...!"

The emergency lights instantly kicked in, but they were only red strips along the floor so you could see where you were walking. They were big enough to light Rachel up, but she could not see anything else. She didn't like it one bit.

"Hey, come on." She heard metallic footsteps enter the room quickly and whispers. "What's going on, guys? What's with the lights?"

The footsteps came closer to her until she could just see the bottom of the legs of the three bots in the room with her.

"You think this is her?"

"Who cares! We gotta get out of here!"

"Er..." Rachel attempted to peer up at them, but to no avail. "What the frick?"

"She's mouthy like you, hahahaha."

"SHUT UP! Just take her, you dolt."

"Why don't you do it!"

"EWW! Touch THAT! Never. That is a job for an underling like you."

"Hey, I'm not eww! Shut up!" Rachel folded her arms and shot frowns at the three unknown bots.

"Silence!"

"Make me!" Her frown grew more prominent, as she stomped her foot down in protest.

"Hahaha, she's the fleshie version of you."

"I will make you regret that."

"Are you two done arguing! We gotta go! The alarms will sound soon."

Suddenly, one of the bots grabbed hold of Rachel, taking her by surprise. "Eee! HEY!"

"Silence your mouth, puny earth female!"

The alarms began to sound, followed by the echoes of Autobot feet clattering through the halls.

"Quick, to the exit."

The three dashed out of the mess hall and down the corridor making their way to the front entrance of Autobot HQ. As they reached the corner of the corridor just before the exit, the lights turned on again revealing a mass of Autobots stood behind them and the exit just ahead.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Prime aimed his gun at the three intruders, now clearly visible as the three main Decepticon Seekers, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Oh, do you intend to shoot us, Prime?" Grinned Starscream smugly. "Even with our fleshling captive?"

Thundercracker quickly lifted her up to show that he had her in his hands, before cramming her into his cockpit.

"I suggest you think wisely about your actions." Starscream's grin grew wider. "We will be leaving now and you will let us."

"I cannot allow you to take her." Prime aimed his gun at Thundercracker.

"Ah, ah, ahh." He patted his cockpit. "Careful, careful. We wouldn't want any... Accidents."

Rachel was shouting angrily from the inside, hammering on the glass in protest.

Skywarp cringed upon noticing her rough actions. "Yeesh, TC. I'm glad I don't have her. You're gonna be sore tonight."

"I can see why you like her Prime. She has the same pathetic spark of bravery as you." A laugh passed Starscream's lips as he turned on his heels and waved sarcastically. "Good bye."

"Wait... Like her? Starscream wait you got the wro..."

The three seekers transformed and flew out of the doorway before Prime could even finish his sentence.

"Vector sigma..."

Jazz patted his back. "There was nothin' you coulda done, Optimus."

"How am I going to tell Julie?"


	4. Benderjet

**Chapter 4**

_Benderjet_

The night sky was clear, the stars clearly visible. Normally, Rachel would have been overjoyed to see them, but she was too busy hammering on Thundercracker's cockpit control panel.

"HEY!" His voice growled over the internal radio. "Cut that out!"

"Why should I?"

"Because, it hurts!"

"So? You kidnapped me!"

"Ooohh, are the cute couple having relationship problems?" Starscream swooped in closer and tilted his wings sarcastically.

"This is not the time for disgusting jokes, Starscream."

"Hahaha. I don't envy you. Your cockpit will stink for a long time!"

"I don't stink!" Rachel folded her arms and slumped back into the seat in Thundercracker's cockpit.

"Silence."

"NO YOU!"

"Why you... When you get out of there, I'm going to teach you a lesson in manners."

"Like YOU know anything about manners, laser breath."

Thundercracker snickered. "Haha, laser breath."

"QUIET OR I'LL HAVE YOU MELTED DOWN FOR SPARE PARTS!"

"Oooh. You gonna keep his crotch for yourself?" Rachel grinned and pressed herself up against the glass to stare at Starscream.

"What!"

"Oh, you dirty mech. I know you want to."

Thundercracker burst into fits of laughter, his flying suffering greatly from the effects of his chuckles.

"WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING FEMALE EARTH CREATURE!"

"Bender bender bender jet. Watch your aft, there blue." She stared down at Thundercracker's control panel, her grin widening. "He may be checking you out."

"Ewwww! Hahahaha! Benderscream!" His radio lights flickered as he spoke, the side lights flashing with his laughter.

"HAH! YEAH!" Rachel fell back into her seat and slapped her hand against it through her giggles.

Skywarp joined in the laughing. He couldn't believe a human had actually gotten one over Starscream and survived to tell the tale.

"Megatron will hear of this foolishness! AAAAGH!" Starscream zoomed off as fast as he could, pulling off a defiant barrel roll in the process.

"Hehe. You got him good there." Thundercracker steadied himself after attempting to control his laughter.

"I know, I know... I'm good."

"For a fleshie."

"Heyyy! Watch it."

"Yeah, you're Prime's missus alright."

"Wait... What!"

"Hm?"

"Prime's mis... No, I'm not."

Skywarp swooped in closer. "What's up?"

"She says she's not Prime's missus."

"You sure?"

"I think I'd know if I was hitched to a giant Autobot, chook." Rachel grinned and brought her legs up to her chest, snuggling down into the seat.

"Uhhh... Should we tell Starscream?"

"Nah. Shall we let him bring this one in?" Thundercracker chuckled.

"Give him the credit? Oh frag yeah."

"I take it you boys were actually after someone else then." Rachel patted the seat.

Thundercracker shivered a little at her touch. "W-woah, hey. Careful there. Sensitive stuff. But, yeah. We were."

"Prime's mate."

"Oh I see. So you are going to let Benderjet take this?" Her hand continued to pat the seat.

"Y-y-y-yes." Thundercracker shuddered.

"Won't he get in trouble?"

Skywarp laughed loudly. "We are countin' on it!"

"Nauuuuughtyyyy! I like it."

* * *

When the two jets reached Decepticon HQ, Starscream was already waiting for them at the entrance. After transforming, Thundercracker took Rachel from his cockpit, a little red-faced from the unexpected contact.

"You two are so slow. Give me the female." Starscream held out a servo.

"Oh, with pleasure Starscream." Skywarp turned to face Thundercracker. "Go on, give her to him."

"Hm? Oh! Right." He held her out for Starscream to take, his face still glowing.

"Snap out of it you dolt!" He snatched her roughly. "Focus on the mission."

"Hey!" Rachel squirmed. He was holding her rather tightly. "Ease up!"

"SHH!"

"We think you should take this one." Skywarp grinned.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Go tell Megatron about how you caught her single-handedly and how you held her in your cockpit and everything."

"Hmmmmm... Why are you being... Nice?" Starscream's optics narrowed.

"No reason. Just thought you could score some extra points with Megatron, especially after that beating he gave you last week."

"Hmph. That was no beating. That was a tickle."

"Tsssnrrrk. Score. Haha. Beating. HAAAAH!" Rachel couldn't help herself. "So, not only is he after your aft, big blue, he likes beatings and scoring!"

"GYAHAHAHA!" Thundercracker burst into another fit of laughter.

"I suggest you keep your mouth closed, fleshling." Starscream held her up to his face. "Especially considering I have you in my grasp."

"Close my mouth? Nah. No fun."

"Do as I command!"

"No!"

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR I WILL SQUISH YOU!"

"Squish me? I don't think so... You need me. You need to take me to Megatron so you can score and get beaten. You love it so, you dirty mech."

Thundercracker's laughs grew louder.

"When Megatron is finished with you, female..." He drew her in closer to his face, his optics narrowing. "I will enjoy tearing you to tiny pieces."

"Oh my." She turned her head to face Thundercracker. "He's after MY ass now!"

* * *

Starscream strolled into Megatron's throne room, Rachel still in his grasp.

"Hail Megatron. I have brought the female."

Unfortunately, Megatron's optics were offline and he was snoring quietly.

"M-Megatron?"

A quiet 'hm' came from his mouth.

"I have... Brought the... MEGATRON!"

His optics onlined brightly, as he leaped in his seat, fusion cannon flailing around just in case of attack. "WHAT IN PRIMUS' NAME! ...STARSCREAM!"

"My apologies, leader. I have brought you Prime's mate as ordered. I caught her myself and brought her over in my cockpit, putting my pure body at risk of contamination."

Thundercracker and Skywarp were peering round the corner of the door, sniggering away.

Megatron's optics slowly looked from Starscream's smug face down to the human in his hand.

He smacked his lips, fatigue getting the better of his vocal processor. "That... Not her. Go."

"What? But... Impossible! I have her right here! Female human! Autobot HQ!"

"NOT HER! LEAVE!"

"But, she was the only human I could see! I..."

Megatron tiredly aimed his fusion cannon at Starscream's face, his optics flickering.

"It... I-it is possible I... I made a m-mistake. I'll g-go." Starscream flinched backwards.

"Good." Megatron's optics offlined again.

"What do I do with her?"

"Dispose of her."

Starscream grinned down at Rachel. "With pleasure, leader."

"OH!" Rachel flailed wildly. "Why would you kill Prime's adopted daughter?"

His optics onlined again. "What was that?"

* * *

"WHAT! RACHEL'S GONE!" Bumblebee was taking it harder than anyone else.

"She is in the hands of the Decepticons." Prime put his head in his hands.

"We... We gotta get her back!" The small Autobot stood up and took his blaster from its holster.

"Woah now, easy." Ratchet took hold of his arm and yanked him back down into his seat. "Not so fast, kid."

"You got a plan Optimus?" Ironhide was pacing back and fourth on the spot. He was just as eager as Bumblebee to go kick some aft.

"I do, but... It may take a while."

"What if she doesn't have that long!" Bumblebee flailed his arms wildly, panic manifesting itself in his voice.

"Calm down. You'll cycle your oil!" Ratchet frowned. He didn't fancy having to repair him, they had enough trouble on their hands without other worries too

"They took her for a reason. I do not believe they will harm her. We have the time." Prime stood up and started pacing alongside Ironhide. "We have to plan this carefully though, or she WILL come to harm. So, have patience little friend."

"I hope you are right, Optimus. I really do."

"As do I."

"We'll get her back for ya bud." Jazz patted Bumblebee's back comfortingly. "Don't sweat it!"

"Thanks..."

* * *

"So, you are the adopted daughter of Prime?" Megatron was sat bolt upright in his throne, a servo rubbing lightly at his chin with curiosity. "It seems that you haven't wasted my time after all Starscream."

"Of course not. I always aim to please."

"Really. Well, scratch my last order. You are now to make sure that no harm comes to her."

"But, Megatron! She's... Annoying!"

"Then I guess you two will have something in common to discuss. Now leave. I need to think."

"Can't I tear off just one limb?"

"NO! You are not to lay a digit on her, do you understand?"

Rachel grinned smugly up at the wing commander. "Haha. Eat it."

"Be quiet! How dare you speak in the presence of Megatron?"

"Oh I dare."

"FOOL!"

"I know you are. Don't tell me your problems, aft face."

"Why you..."

"Have you two quite finished? Megatron put his head in his servos. "Leave my sight now."

"Yes Megatron, but she started it."

"I don't care who started it." He raised his head and stared him straight in the optics. "Just be sure I will finish it should you disobey me any longer."

Without another word, Starscream ran out of the room, passing Thundercracker and Skywarp on the way out who were mildly disappointed by the results.

"You two set me up!" Starscream pointed at the two, anger flaring in his optics. "You were trying to get me in trouble!"

"Oh like you've never done it." Skywarp folded his servos.

"Well, just be glad it turned out the way it did, or I'd have kicked your afts for that, you traitors."

"Haha, shut up Screamer. You couldn't kick my aft in a billion cycles." Thundercracker was still amused by the whole situation. The fact that Starscream was having to hold a human was so funny to him, that seeing it made him chuckle. "So, how's your date?" He pointed to Rachel, who was, by that point, getting fed up of being whirled around roughly.

"Do not call this... 'Thing' that!"

Rachel grinned up at Starscream again. "What 'thing' would that be?"

"You, you disgusting creature."

"Am I wearing something reflective, 'cause I swear you are talking about yourself again."

"Oh ffff hahahaha!" Thundercracker slapped a servo to his knee plates. "I gotta remember that one."

"You will pay for your insolence, fleshling!" Starscream dropped her to the ground, his optics flaring with anger.

"Ow!" She hit the ground with a thud, coughing. Being winded was not a pleasant feeling. "Ugh..."

Foot raised, Starscream cackled evily. "You will not annoy me any longer."

"Ah, no you don't." Thundercracker moved in and stopped his foot from slamming down on her. "Remember, no harm must come to her. Megatron's orders."

"Do not tell me about my orders. I know them."

"But, you seem intent on going against them."

"Yes. Yes I do." Starscream wobbled a little, as Thundercracker still had his foot firmly in his grasp.

"If you stomp on her, Megatron will be furious."

"Yeah," laughed Skywarp, "He'll have your wings for it."

Looking down at the human before him, who was still recovering from being dropped, he yanked his foot from Thundercracker's grasp and stepped back, chest puffed out.

"Hmph! Very well. But, I swear one day..." He pointed down at her. "One day! I WILL end you."

"How... H-how is it... How is it you..." Rachel coughed again, clutching at her belly.

"Hm?" Starscream raised an optic ridge, his smile displaying his enjoyment over her current discomfort.

"How is it you make everything sound so perverted?"

"YOU LITTLE!"


	5. Boil In The Can Cake

**Chapter 5**

_Boil in the Can Cake_

"You let her get captured? Are you nuts!" Julie put her hands on her hips and frowned at Prime, who was nervously scratching at his neck. He had woken her from her sleep to tell her the situation and was almost regretting it. Her shouting was making his processor ache even more than it already was.

"I had no choice. If we'd have tried to stop them, she would have come to harm."

"You are certain of this?"

"Yes."

"Who is to say that they would have harmed her? After all, they came for her deliberately, correct?"

"Well, no. Actually, they came for you. They got you mixed up."

"Still the same thing. They thought she was me and wanted me for a reason. They wouldn't have harmed her, they were making threats."

"No, no. They did not say they they would. What I meant was WE could have harmed her if we tried to stop them taking her."

"How? How can you harm her if all you do is t... Oh, I get it. You mechs and your guns. Seriously..." Julie folded her arms and turned away. "Are you incapable of doing anything that doesn't involve blasting people?"

"Yes. We are capable of negotiating."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I..." Prime paused a little, before reaching out a hand. "I am sorry. I will get her back."

"Yes. You better do too!"

* * *

Starscream was heading to the holding cells with Rachel in his grasp. He was still fuming and was hating that she was drumming her fingers on his hand.

"Stop that!"

Rachel, seemingly ignoring his loud request, piped up, her head resting on one of her now inactive hands while the other still drummed away. "You know what pisses me off the most about all this?"

"I really do not care, female earth creature. I suggest you keep quiet."

Yet again, she ignored his request and continued. "It's not that you guys captured me, that I can handle..." She looked up at his face. "And it's not that you are annoying, that I can also handle." A grin formed on her face.

"Oh, you are one to talk."

"It's actually that Prime didn't even try to stop you."

Starscream stopped mid-stride and looked down at her. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I thought he cared enough to actually do something to save me. I guess I was wrong."

Starscream began to walk again, his nose in the air. "Yes. Well, what self-respecting Mech would ever care about a disgusting fleshling like you anyway?"

Rachel hammered her fist down on his servo. "Hey..."

"Ouch! Cut that out!"

"Well, I thought he did, OK?" She sighed and slumped over his servo, a frown on her face.

"Silly flesh creature. Prime only cares about himself."

"I have a name you know!"

"Ugh, like I WANT to know!"

"It is Rachel."

"I said I don't want to know!" He let out a little whine before turning the corner.

"Well, now you know." She grinned up at him again, patting him sarcastically. "And knowing is hal..."

"SILENCE!"

* * *

Julie couldn't sleep. She hated being woken up. If she was woken, she was never able to get back to sleep no matter how hard she tried. She was pacing in her quarters, unsure how she should be reacting to the current situation. She had told Prime to give her some space, but now the silence was murder. She had to get out...

"Ugh. Why me?"

She headed out the door still in her night gown and down the corridor to the mess hall, hoping that there would be someone awake at such an ungodly hour. Thankfully, there was.

"Hey Bumblebee."

Bumblebee was sat slouched over a table, his head in his servos. The high grade was only just being flushed from his systems.

"Hey..."

Julie walked over and pointed to the seat next to him. "May I?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

She sat down, adjusted her night gown and sighed. "Crazy night, huh?"

"You can say that again." He flopped a servo down to the table, leaning his head against the other. "Why aren't we doing anything!"

"Give it time."

"Like I said to Prime, what if she doesn't have time? What if... Oh Primus, what if they are torturing her?"

Julie blinked at him. "Wh..."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. I'm so silly. Here I am ranting when you are the one who's worrying more. I shouldn't have put that thought in your head. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm fine, honest. Prime has stated that they need her for a reason and I know she can take care of herself."

"What if that reason is to viciously extract information!" Bumblebee flailed a little, before attempting to calm himself again. "Oh, boy. There I go again. Sorry."

"I'm sure she is fine."

"She... She better be."

Julie reached out a hand and patted his arm. "So, I'm curious... Is it true you like her, or is it just another of those things that I'm misreading?"

"What? Of course I like her."

"No, Bumblebee. I mean like her, like her."

He quickly averted his optics, his face plate instantly radiating heat. "Well, I, er..."

"Aha... Thought as much." Julie sat back and folded her arms, a smug smile on her face. "So, why haven't you done anything about it before now?"

"Wh-wh-what? I... I was scared to."

"Why?"

"Well, you know... She might not like me. And, well, uhm... The guys might make fun of me for it."

"Why would they make fun of you?"

"You knooow!" He turned his head to face her, his face plate glowing more every second. "Bumblebee and Rachel sitting in a tree and all that. Plus, well... She's human."

"I'm human and I'm with Prime. Do they make fun of us?"

"Errrrrrr..." His optics darted around, causing Julie to tilt her head.

"Do they?"

Bumblebee cycled air nervously. "Y-yes."

"Oh, they do, do they? Interesting."

"I... Shouldn't have told you thaaat!"

"Glad you did," grinned Julie, "I'll be sure to make fun of them back. Who was it?"

"S-Sunstreaker and Sideswipe mostly, but I know Cliffjumper was too."

"Cliffjumper already makes it too easy to make fun of him. But, the other two. Hmph. They can talk."

"Y-yeah. And they are another reason I didn't do anything about it before."

"Oh? You mean them sniffing around?"

"Yeah."

"They are just he-whores, they aren't after anything serious. They'd flirt with anything female. Don't worry."

"Well, I am. They are bigger than me and, well... I don't fancy a couple of metal fists for breakfast."

Julie nudged him with her shoulder. "If they try anything, they'll have me to answer to. Failing that, Prime."

"Th-thanks."

"So, are you going to tell her?"

"...Yeah."

"When she gets back?"

"Yeah. I will." Bumblebee smiled and clenched his fists eagerly. "I'll tell her when she gets back!"

"That's the spirit. Much better than 'OH MY PRIMUS TORTUUUURE DOOM AND GLOOM'!"

* * *

Rachel was virtually thrown into the holding cell. She hit the floor with a nasty thud. "Ouch, easy damn it!" She rubbed at her elbow, frowning up at Starscream who had entered the cell and was looming over her.

"You will be staying here until Megatron gives orders, understand?"

"Yes, yes. Whatever. I think you busted my elbow!"

A chuckle left his vocal processor as his optics flashed with satisfaction. "Oh, don't worry. After Megatron has finished with you, you will experience much worse." He turned on his heels and exited the cell, activating the electrobars. "Rumble, make sure she stays put."

"Oh, don't worry, she ain't goin' anywhere." Rumble grinned at her. He was on guard duty and was pleased he finally had a prisoner to guard.

"I will return!" Starscream narrowed his optics at Rachel, before walking off.

"Can't get enough of me..." She blew a kiss at him sarcastically making Rumble's optics flicker with curiosity.

"Hey hey. What do you think you are doing, insect?"

"Just showing my love for Benderjet."

His tough attitude was shattered by an unexpected bout of laughter. "Oh man. That's a good one."

"Yeah, I know. I get all you guys with that one."

"Hoo hoo. Really now? Surprising for an insect like you."

"Meh."

"So, what's goin' on with you and Screamer?"

"Oh, you mean the whole hate thing? Oh, yeah, we hate each others guts... Well, circuits in his case."

"I didn't think blowing kisses was hate."

"Haha! That was sarcasm."

"Ohhh. I see, I see. So, like... Why hasn't he squished your nasty aft by now?"

"Megatron told him he couldn't."

"Special treatment from the boss, eh?"

"Yup."

"You got somethin' special goin' on for ya or somethin'?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Rumble stepped forwards a little, his curiosity getting the better of him. "W... Well, are ya gonna tell me, or what?"

"I'm Prime's adopted daughter. Is all."

"Woah, Primus! That IS a perk. I bet ya got all kindsa cool info for us to use against Prime."

"Believe me, the way I'm feeling at the moment, I'd gladly give it too."

Rumble's optics flickered again. "Wait... You would? Why? Aren't you an Autobot or somethin'? Well... Like a human ally anyway."

"I don't know what I am. I was just dragged into it, because my mother married Prime. I didn't ask to leave my home. I just made the best of my situation."

"Ahhh."

"So then, Mr Guard."

"Rumble."

"OK, Rumble. So, then... What is your ability?"

Rumble grinned, dropped his blaster and brought out his piledrivers. "I got these babies!" He began to pound on the floor, causing Rachel to bounce around inside her cell.

"W-w-w-w-wo-ah. C-c-c-c-oo-l!"

Suddenly, Megatron came stomping into the prison bay. "RUMBLE! WHAT IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"I was, er, just showin' her my piledrivers."

"Showing off for a human, how pitiful."

Rachel looked over at Rumble, who had his head lowered, then back to Megatron. "No, no. He was, er... Just... Showing me how he'd kill me if I gave him any trouble." She looked back at Rumble and gave a little wink.

"Oh... Y-yeah! That's it!" He turned to face her. "So no lip, you nasty earth speck!"

Megatron rolled his optics. "Regardless, I need to question her. Leave." He motioned for Rumble to leave.

"As you command, leader." Rumble eyed Rachel for a second, before running out and sealing off the prison bay.

"Alone at last." Megatron grinned down at her and deactivated the electrobars to her cell.

"Oh no, not you too. I'm surrounded by perverts." She folded her arms and pouted at him.

"What! Do not disgust me with such suggestions."

"How do you think I feel!"

"You have guts, human. I'll give you that. I will let you off just this once, just because I am in a... Good mood."

"Oh, most kind." Rachel climbed up to the bunk and sat down. It was quite large, as the cells normally held bots, so it made her look even smaller than she actually was.

"Now, to business. I expect only the truth from you, or you will suffer for your actions. Understand?"

"Indeed."

Megatron kneeled down so that he was at eye level. "What can you tell me about the Autobot's battle plans?"

* * *

"WHAT! NO!"

"It is for the best, Julie!" Prime gathered all her things together. "You will be safe back at your old home."

"I am not leaving!"

"You must. I do not wish any harm on you."

"I won't be harmed!"

"It is a possibility and I do not wish to risk it. The Decepticons do not know the whereabouts of your home, so you will be safe."

"I do not wish to leave you, do you understand?"

"...I understand. But, please. As a request from me. As your husband-unit."

Julie sighed and clenched her fists. She hated feeling helpless. "Do NOT make this a regular thing." She pointed a finger up at him.

Prime let out a soft chuckle. "I will not, I promise." He leaned down, lowered his mouth guard and gave her a quick kiss, before raising it again and collecting the rest of her things. "Mirage will be taking you to your home."

"You aren't taking me?"

"I would stick out like a sore, er... Thumb is it?"

"Yes it is. But..."

"He has his invisibility ability. He will be able to hide better."

"But, Optimus!"

"Please do not argue. It is hard enough for me to have to do this as it is." Prime put a servo to his face plate and rubbed it. "Please... I will pick you up personally after we get your daughter back."

"Fine." She ran up to him and hugged his leg. "Just... Don't take too long."

* * *

"And that is the list of plans for the next few weeks. It's all I know. Prime seems to enjoy keeping me away from all that. It's not fair."

Megatron sat there with a stunned expression on his face, his mouth hanging open. "...Why give up this information so easily?"

"You were hoping I'd resist so you could get all punchy, weren't you?" Rachel grinned smugly. "Honestly though... I guess I'm just pissed off with him." She shrugged and placed her hands in her lap.

"You are no Autobot ally."

"No kidding... I don't know what I am."

"What would your mother think, giving up her husband-unit's secrets like that?"

"Who knows. She's probably as pissed off at him as I am right now."

Megatron let out a loud laugh. "You have been most helpful, flesh creature."

"OH! One more thing... When Prime does his stereotypical shoot, then run in routine..."

"Yes?"

"Don't do the same. Stay put. When he gets running, he'll just barrel forwards without much thought. You'll be able to overpower him if you just... You know. Stay put."

"You watch too much bull fighting."

Rachel shrugged. "Just tellin' you what I know. I hope you kick his aft, personally. I wish I could right now."

"Oh, believe me. I will do more than that." Megatron stood up and loomed over her. "I will return for more information at a later time."

"What? You mean I have to stay in here until then!"

"You wouldn't last 5 seconds out in the base. There are many Decepticons who despise humans."

"I think I met a few already. Starscream in particular."

"Starscream is an idiot. I gave him orders not to harm you."

"Can't you just give everyone else that order?"

"If what you have told me is true, I will... Consider it. If it is false, I will throw you in the middle of them all and let them stomp you into dust."

"Fair enough." She folded her arms again and huffed.

Megatron walked out of the cell and reactivated the electrobars. "Until we meet again." He strolled out of the room, laughing to himself.

"Hmph."

Rumble ran back in the prison bay and peered into Rachel's cell, his optics widening upon seeing her sat on the bunk unharmed.

"Wh... You're alive! I was expecting you t'be a mashed up mess by now!"

"I'm alive. Alive and even more pissed off. I want out, already!"

"Woah, hey. Can't allow that. So... What did he want?"

"Like you said. Secrets."

"Did you give them him?"

"Yeah." She grinned over at him. "What did you think I was going to do? Go all 'nooooo I'm gooood! I'll never teeellll' and cry?"

Rumble's optics flared with surprise. "Well, I er... No, I..."

"Good." She climbed back down off her bunk. "Now... I'm bored. Can't we do something?"

"Nah. Can't. I'm not even supposed to be talkin' to ya."

"Uuuughh. For Primus' sake."

"Woah, hey. You said Primus!"

"Yes? And?" She raised a brow and stared at him.

"You a believer?"

Rachel let out a little chuckle. "Maybe."

"You should meet Sunstorm."

"Who?"

"Oh man, he's the biggest Primus freak you ever met. He thinks he some like... Supernatural being thing. Such a geek."

"Oh? Interesting."

"Yeah. He's all glowing and stuff 'cause of some internal reactor business he's got goin' on. He burns ya if you get too close."

"Sounds fun. I guess I'll have to keep my eye out for him." She grinned to herself. "But, I suppose I'll be too busy dissolving to notice."

Rumble let out a laugh himself. "Yeah, not too good for organics. You'd need a special suit or somethin'. But, even then you'd probably boil alive in it."

"Like boil in the can cake!"

"What?" Rumble raised an optic ridge.

"Nevermind..."

"No, what is this boil in the can cake?"

"It is just something us humans have. It's a precooked cake in a tin can that you drop into boiling water. You leave it in there for a few minutes and it heats it up ready to eat."

"You humans are crazy."


	6. So Says The Wing Grabber!

**Chapter 6**

_So Says The Wing Grabber_

"Megatron, have you finished with the human yet?"

"Why so interested, Starscream?" Megatron was busy at his console, calculating his battle plans and inputting the data he had received from Rachel.

"I wish to terminate her."

"Well, too bad. She is still of further use to me."

"Agh... You cannot be serious."

"Do not bother me with your petty frustrations. I can't believe you would allow a human to rattle your processor so much in the first place."

"She is especially irritating."

"So are you. Should I squish you?" Without turning away from his console, Megatron aimed his cannon at him.

"NO! MEGATRON!"

He fired, deliberately missing, the shot hitting the wall behind Starscream's left shoulder. "When I am finished with her, you will be the first to know. But, for now, because you have irritated me, I am putting YOU on guard duty and relieving Rumble."

"You cannot be serious!"

"And if I hear of you harming her in ANY way, I will tear your wings off. Understand?"

Starscream's wings drooped, his optics fixed on the floor. "Yes Megatron."

"Now go. And tell Rumble to report to me. It seemed as though he got talking to her, he may have useful intel."

Starscream saluted weakly before turning on his heels and stomping off to the prison bay, fists clenched.

* * *

Rumble was sat on the floor by the electrobars, his legs crossed and his blaster leaning against the wall. "So, what else comes in cans?"

Rachel was sat in front of the electrobars on the other side, her legs also crossed. "Beans, soup, fruit, milk."

"Ewww."

"Ewww?"

"Yeah, ew. Milk is ew."

Rachel chuckled. "I rather like it. Like cheese. Cheese comes from milk."

"AGH CHEESE! EW!"

"That's even more ew I take it?"

"Curdled animal fluids? Very yes!"

"Oh man, ick. Way to put me off it... Thanks for that."

"No problem. So, what else comes in cans?"

"Peaches."

"Peaches?" Rumble raised an optic ridge.

"Peaches come from a can."

"I thought they came from a tree..."

"They were put there by a maaan."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Rachel grinned to herself. "Just a song."

"Going back to the whole humans are crazy comment."

The two were interrupted by the prison bay doors opening and Starscream stomping up to the cell, the look of thunder on his face. "RUMBLE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Rumble shot to his feet in an instant. "Er n-nothing!"

"You are to report to Megatron!"

"You are my relief? Oh haaaah. I love the irony here."

"SILENCE! GO NOW!"

Rumble grinned over at Rachel, grabbed his blaster and swaggered out the door.

"See you later!" Rachel waved, then turned her attention to Starscream who was glaring at her through the bars. "What?"

"Disgusting flesh creature."

"Egotistical benderjet!"

"I AM NOT!"

"What? Egotistical, or a bender?" She pouted at him and folded her arms.

"YOU WILL BE QUIET!" Starscream stood with his back to the cell and puffed out his chest.

"Why?"

"Because I command it!"

"Why?"

"Because you are my prisoner!"

"Why?"

"Because I.. Oh you little..." He turned round and aimed his guns at her.

"Eeeeee hee hee!" She ducked and put her hands over her head, grinning due to the knowledge that he could not harm her.

"Now shut up!"

Rachel sighed and blew a strand of her hair from her face, before humming a tune.

"I said shut up!"

"Hey, I'm not talking!"

"It's still NOISE!"

"So's your voice. Very noisy."

"What!"

"Screechy McScreechsson."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!"

"You are pardoned."

He aimed his guns again. "STOP IT!"

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything!"

He lowered his guns and swivelled back round again, his back turned. He cycled air angrily as his body shook with rage, muttering under his breath.

"Talking to yourself?" Rachel leaned forwards. "First sign of madness."

"If I'm going mad, it is YOU who have sent me over the edge!"

"Good to know."

There was a long silence as Rachel stared at him, watching as he shuffled around impatiently, reaching every now and then at his guns, stroking them with a hand.

"You do know I can just walk out of these gaps in these electrobar things any time I want, right?"

"What?" Starscream turned his head and eyed her out of the corner of his optics.

"Nevermind..."

There was another pause as she stared a little longer, stood up and climbed onto the bunk. The height increase made it so that she was at cockpit level, if he turned round. She heard him mutter a quick 'I can't believe I'm having to put up with this', before she reached out a hand carefully through the gaps in the bars and patted his wing. "There there, it'll be over soon."

"EEEEYAAAARGH!" He jumped and flailed wildly. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Rachel tilted her head curiously. His reaction was extreme indeed. "What?"

"Do NOT touch my wings!" He reached a servo behind his back and rubbed the spot she had touched, his face radiating slightly.

"Yeesh, overreacting much?"

"You stupid human! Don't you know anything! A Seekers wings are a very sensitive area!"

She let out a slight chuckle. "O-oh! Oh I see! Haha!"

"It is the equivalent of me poking you here!" He reached a servo out and carefully put a finger through the gap in the electrobars, poking her on her chest, sending her falling back onto the bunk.

"OW HEYYY!"

"EW SQUISHY EWWW!" He flailed his hand around and jumped from one foot to the other. "Disgusting."

* * *

Thundercracker had been called into Megatron's quarters. He was nervous about being alone with Megatron, as a call to his quarters usually meant an aft kicking. When he reached the door, he knocked and entered, eyeing Megatron, who was sat to one side.

"You called for me, Megatron?"

"Yes, Thundercracker. I did." He shifted his leg that was hung over the other and stood up, pacing around his room. "Our human prisoner is proving a very valueable resource. She has already given me very useful information on the Autobot's battle plans and I believe that she has more knowledge in that puny little brain of hers."

"This is good news, lord Megatron."

"Yes," he laughed, "Yes it is. Which is why I must gain her trust. I know she is holding more information back, even though she gave that important intel over so easily. Which is why I will allow her to walk free of her prison cell."

"That's crazy. She won't last!"

"Do not question me, Thundercracker." Megatron turned and stared at him, his optics flaring. "This is why I am leaving you in charge of guarding her when she is released. You are to make sure that no one harms her. I cannot trust Starscream with that task alone. He has allowed her to bother him and I know that she will come to harm if left in his care."

"I understand, Megatron." Thundercracker saluted and lowered his servo. "How long will this be for?"

"Just until her use runs out. Do not worry. Now, I have plans to continue with. Leave. Oh and... Release her when this day reaches evening."

Thundercracker saluted once more and exited the room. "Oh boy, this is going to be interesting..."

* * *

"YOU PERVERT!"

"SO SAYS THE WING GRABBER!"

"I DIDN'T GRAB IT! I PATTED IT!

"STILL TOUCHED IT!"

Rachel and Starscream were leaning in towards the bars shouting at each other, fists clenched.

"Benderjet!"

"Puny fleshling!"

"Skidmark!"

"Pussball!"

"Aft face!"

"Primitive speck!"

Rachel took a deep breath as Starscream cycled air, their faces red from their slanging match.

"I should have PUNCHED your wing..."

"If you did, I'd have torn off your disgusting little head."

"Ah, no you wouldn't."

"Yes I would!"

"Then Megatron would have torn yours off too."

"Why you... You are lucky you have his protection. But, that won't last."

"Threaten me all you like, hotwings."

Starscream's optics flashed brightly, his mouth hanging partially open. "Wh... I..." He turned away. "S-silence!"

"Fine! I won't talk."

"At last!"

Silence fell as the two stood with their backs to each other, the faint hum of the lighting now growing louder. As time went on, the two began to shuffle as boredom set in. Rachel grunted, as Starscream shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"...I."

Rachel turned slightly. "Hm?"

"Nevermind!"

Silence fell again as Starscream puffed out his chest once more.

* * *

Rumble entered Megatron's quarters not long after Thundercracker had left. "You wanted to see me?"

"Rumble, I will tell you the same thing as I told Thundercracker. The human is useful. I have reason to believe she has all kinds of secrets in her head, so I wish for her to trust us. I want you to befriend her. It seems she already has you breaking the rule of no talking to prisoners, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Oh, er. Yeah. No sweat. She's pretty cool though, so yeah."

"She is a human. She is NOT... 'Cool'."

"Er, oh, er right. Yes Megatron."

"Has she told you anything of use?"

"Only about canned cake."

"Was that a joke?" He aimed his fusion cannon at the small bot.

"N-no Megatron!" Rumble backed away.

"You will report to me each time you have contact with her, understand?"

"Yes, I understand!"

"Go."

Rumble ran out of the door rolling his optics. "I think I cycled my oil then..."


	7. Dog Food

**Chapter 7**

_Dog Food_

The day wore on into evening and the silence in the prison cell was constant. The only interruptions were Rachel's stomach. It was growling like a ferocious beast.

"Cut that out." Starscream turned round and glared at her.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are. You are growling at me!"

"No, that is my stomach."

"Have you glitched? Oh how delightful!"

"Starscream, you are an idiot... It is making that noise because I am hungry!"

"How dare you call me an idiot! My processor is equal to one thousand of your puny little brains."

"Hmph, yeah right." Her stomach growled again. "Ugh..."

"Can't you shut it up?"

"Yes."

"THEN DO IT!"

"I can't."

"I thought you said you could! Make up your mind!"

"I can shut it up, but it would mean eating food! Which I don't have! I also really badly need the toilet, just so you know."

"What?"

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, not believing that she was actually going to have to explain toilet habits. "Waste material. Need to expell. Understand!"

"Ewwww! Why is everything with humans so disgusting?"

"Don't you do it?"

"Yes, but... It's not gross like that!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just..." Her stomach growled again. "Need food, badly!"

Starscream cycled air and leaned down, pointing a finger at her. "You will stay put. I will discuss this with Megatron."

He turned and exited the room, leaving Rachel hammering her head on the wall with frustration.

* * *

"Megatron?" Starscream peered into his room and caught sight of him over at his console.

"What is it Starscream? Aren't you supposed to be guarding something?"

"That is why I am here."

"Oh? Did she call you names again?"

"Please Megatron..."

"Or has she escaped?"

"No."

"Then why are you bothering me?"

"She is hungry and needs something she calls the toilet. Her stomach is making horrendous growling noises that are very irritating."

"Then I suggest you get her some food then."

"What!"

"Head out to the nearest human settlement and raid one of their stores. Bring back food."

"But, Megatron, I..."

"DO IT! I will not have her weak."

"Y-yes Megatron." Starscream exited the room and walked to the HQ's exit. "WHY ME!" The door opened. "She is going to pay for this." He transformed and flew off, the exit closing behind him.

* * *

Thundercracker was heading to the prison bay, when Rumble called him over. "Psst!"

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Just come here a sec, yeah?"

"Fine." Thundercracker walked over into the corner Rumble was hiding in and put his hands on his hips impatiently. "What is it?"

"You got the same orders as me? Befriending this human?"

"Sort of. I'm supposed to protect her. Why, what's it to you?"

"Just... Wondered. She's pretty cool. I don't exactly like leadin' on cool people."

"Rumble, she's a human. Who cares."

"Yeah, but... A cool one. She got Screamer loads with those witty remarks."

Thundercracker cracked a small smirk. "You hear the one about Benderjet?"

"Hahaha yeah man! That one cracked me up!"

"I'm heading over to release her. Tag along if you must." Thundercracker turned and continued on his way to the prison bay. Rumble followed, running to keep up.

They reached the door and opened it, only to find Starscream absent from his guarding duties. "What the..."

Rumble looked around. "Where's Screamer?"

"I don't know, but he needs to be careful. Leaving a prisoner unattended is bad practice." Thundercracker walked over to the cell and peered in.

"Oh, hey blue!" Rachel was sat on the bunk, her back resting against the wall, a weak smile on her face.

Rumble looked up at him with an optic ridge raised. "Blue?"

Thundercracker just shrugged and turned his attention back to Rachel. "What's up with you?"

"Hungry and, er... Need the toilet. Waiting for Starscream to come back with food."

"Ol' Screamer's fetching you food!" Rumble scratched at his head with puzzlement.

"Yeah..."

"Careful he doesn't poison it," laughed Thundercracker, "Let's hope it's pre-packaged. Haha."

"Heh, agreed."

Suddenly, Starscream walked through the door, his facial expression clearly showing that he had not enjoyed his little scavenging trip.

"HERE!" He threw a can in through the cell bars. "Now eat and shut that growling stomach up!"

Rachel looked down at the can in her hands, an eyebrow raised. "Er..."

"I didn't know what to get, so I chose that. It has a picture of one of your earth canines on the front. You females like cute pictures."

"Starscream." Rachel frowned up at him. "This is... This is dog food!"

Thundercracker and Rumble burst into fits of laughter.

"Nice going, Starscream!"

"Oh shut up Thundercracker. Besides... It suits her. She can eat dog food like the lowly dog she is." With that said, he turned and stormed out of the prison bay.

"Wow..." Rumble scratched the back of his head. "He really IS stupid."

Thundercracker reached over to the control panel and deactivated the energy field. "Come on. Out."

Rachel slowly got up, her legs shaking weakly. "What?"

"Megatron is allowing you out, but only under my supervision."

"Really!" She smiled at them both. "Awesome!"

"Just stay close to me at all times."

"And me!" Rumble waved a servo.

"Indeed." Rachel mock saluted before climbing down from the bunk and walking over.

"So, uh..." Her stomach rumbled again.

"Er, yeah. Let's get you some food. But..." Thundercracker leaned down to look her in the face. "You have to give me your word that if I take you out of the base, that you will not try to escape."

She grinned widely. "Why would I? At least with you I'm safe. Hah."

"So be it."

"I'm gonna stay put in case somethin' kicks off ya know? Don't want people thinkin' you escaped." Rumble stood to one side of the cell and resumed guard duty.

Thundercracker started walking off to the HQ exit, leaving Rachel running as fast as she could to keep up. When they reached the exit, she was out of breath.

"Hufff hufff, o-oh P-Primus. Wow. You... We really... Really need to figure... Out a way of... Doing that better if you are g-gonna be looking after me. C-can't keep up."

"Oh right, yeah. Puny legs."

"Hey, w-watch it!" She slapped her knees in an attempt to recover. "I'll... I'll start making jokes a-about you if y-you aren't c-careful, Blue."

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah! Well, aren't you and Starscream like... Brothers?"

"Technically, you could say that."

"So, now I'm going to... Huff... Start making out like y-you guys share the stupid gene, or something."

"Don't you dare." He frowned down at her. "If you do that, I'll just keep calling you puny legs."

"Nooo! They aren't puny!"

"And I'm not stupid."

"You know what? No, you're not. You are not stupid at all."

"Thank you."

"Mm-hmm."

The pair nodded at each other and stood in silence for a short while. The sun was just about to vanish and the sky was stormy. It looked as if it was about to rain any second. The blue seeker stared out to the horizon with a grimace.

"I'll be glad when today is over."

"Tell me about it."

"No offense, but babysitting a human was not on my agenda."

"Oh, so being kidnapped by three burly seekers was on mine?" Rachel folded her arms.

He let out a laugh, before transforming. "Get in and let's go. I don't want to be blamed for starving you."

She smiled and walked over, climbing up using his wing, eyeing it with curiosity as he shuddered a little. "So, er..."

"Yes?" His voice echoed from his on board radio.

"Seekers wings..."

"What about them?"

"No, Starscream was just telling me that they are, er... Private parts."

"Yes. Would you mind getting off mine?"

"OH! Sorry!" She hopped into the cockpit and sat in the seat.

"Seeker wings are extra sensitive because we need them to navigate winds and detect air pressure, temperature and all kinds of other things."

"Wow..." She watched as he closed his cockpit, rain lightly spattering on the glass. "I bet that can be awkward wearing them on full display like that. They'd be an easy target."

"They are." He took off with a thunderous roar.

"Woah! Loud!" Rachel covered her ears slightly with her hands and grinned. "So, what does it feel like?"

"What?"

"Having your wings touched..."

"It depends on HOW they are being touched. If it's roughly, it is very painful. Being shot there is excruciating."

"What about nicely?"

"As in...?"

"Having them rubbed or stroked."

There was a slight pause as a strange static echoed through the cockpit from his radio. "I... I have never had anyone touch them like that, so I wouldn't know."

"...Oh. I see."

An awkward silence fell. Only the roar of his engines could be heard and the sound of breathing. It was a cold night and the higher they went, the colder it got. Rachel shivered in her seat.

"What is wrong?"

"Cold..."

"We will soon be there."

"Good. Can I at least go to the toilet when we stop off too? I don't want to have an accident in your cockpit."

"Frag yes. Neither do I!"

* * *

Back at Autobot HQ, Prime was sat with Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet and Bumblebee. The day for them had been discussing, not only a rescue plan, but also the missions that they already had on the cards.

"Now Julie is back at her house, we do not need to worry about her getting hurt. We can still go ahead with our missions."

"But, Prime, I..." Bumblebee lowered his optics.

"What is it?"

"I just... Don't feel right going ahead with these missions while she is still kidnapped."

"If we don't, then we will have lost to them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Prime."

"Now, Ironhide. You will be leading a small team consisting of Prowl, Bluestreak, Trailbreaker and Hound as planned around the side of this canyon here." Prime pointed to the holomap in front of him. "Jazz, you will be with Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Mirage. I will lure them out so you can circle round and make a surprise attack from behind. Use those trees as cover so the Seekers cannot find you."

"Gotcha Prime." Ironhide nodded and saluted. He loved a good battle and this one, it seemed, look set to be a good one.

"OK everyone, go get some recharge. Ratchet, you too. We may need you on hand."

"Yes, Optimus." Ratchet hated battles. He didn't like that so many bots would throw themselves into battle with no consideration for the consequences. A good medic he may have been, but his patience for the injured left a lot to be desired.

"Bumblebee, will you stay behind? I would like a word." Prime pointed at him, before turning off the holomap.

"Y-yes Optimus. I will."

The rest of the Autobots cleared from the room, leaving the two alone.

"I am worried." Prime sat next to the small bot and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"About what?"

"You."

"Oh, I'm fine. Honest!"

"No, you are not. You are far from fine. In fact, I am concerned enough to actually consider letting you stay behind on this one."

"NO! No... I'm ok. Really."

"Bumblebee. I know you too well. This has hit you hard. The hardest I've ever seen from you, in fact.

"Yeah, I'm upset. But... I can still fight!"

"You can honestly promise me that you will not let your anger get in the way of this mission? I do not want to get out on the field only for you to charge recklessly into battle fuelled by hatred. Or worse, distract you so you get offlined."

"I..." He thought for a few seconds, before giving Prime a deadpan look. "I promise."

"OK. I trust you. But, I have some information I think you should know."

"...Oh?"

"When I sent Mirage out to drop off Julie, I also sent out Powerglide."

"What for?"

"He is out doing recon to get Rachel back."

Bumblebee's optics flared. "R-really! That's great!"

Optimus let out a little laugh and patted his shoulder. "Feeling better now?"

"A little... Yes!"


	8. Supermarket Sweep

**Chapter 8**

_Supermarket Sweep_

"W... We are almost there."

"Good! My bladder is about to burst!" Rachel was wriggling in her seat trying to hold it all in. This was making Thundercracker uneasy. One, because she may soil his cockpit and two, because her constant motion in there felt... Pretty interesting.

"Uh... Uh... Th-there it is. D-down there." His flying was rather erratic, nearly causing him to plow into a building and the rain was not helping matters either. He landed and opened his cockpit.

"Ah good stuff." Rachel smiled as she climbed out and watched him transform. They were outside of a huge supermarket, the lights glowing brightly.

He pointed to the toilets. "There. I'll go in and get food."

"OH THANK PRIMUS!" She dashed straight for the door, before peering her head out again. "And NO DOG FOOD!" She dashed back in.

Thundercracker laughed loudly before stomping off to the front entrance of the supermarket. He eyed the doors and the humans screaming at him with a look of disgust of equal measures. The door was small, but it looked like he may be able to fit if he ducked down. So, he tried. So far so good... KLANK. His wings got caught.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. Oh well, so much for the nice way." He rammed his way through, showering passers by with glass and twisted metal from the doors. "OK, nobody is to make any moves, you hear me? I'm here for food and only food!"

The humans obviously ignored his request and set about screaming and running around in a panic. He rolled his optics and stomped his way into the store, grabbing things that looked nice from the shelves and piling them into his cockpit.

* * *

Rachel was sat on the toilet, a satisfied grin stretching almost from ear to ear. She was so glad to finally have a bathroom break, as it had been bordering on the painful stage for quite a while.

"Mmmm..."

She sat a little while longer, enjoying a minutes peace, when all of a sudden she heard a crashing sound, followed by the shrill screams of humans. Her grin grew wider. "Atta boy, Blue."

The sounds of screaming increased in volume as she heard more crashing sounds. "I guess he's not one for subtlety then."

A short while later, she heard loud, metallic, stomping footsteps coming towards the toilet block, so she peered her head out, only to see Thundercrackers face staring right back at her. "Eeek!"

"I got the food, let's scram!" The sound of sirens almost drowned out his frantic voice.

He transformed and opened his cockpit, some of the food items avalanching out.

"Wow, Blue. You sure I can fit in there?"

"Quickly!"

"Ok. Ok. Keep your, er... Helm on."

She scrabbled up, received another amusing shudder and somehow squished in between all the food items. "OK, in!"

He slammed his cockpit shut and took off quickly, leaving a mass of humans shaking their fists at him and police aiming guns.

"Good job."

"...Thanks." Thundercracker flashed his lights on his control panel in gratitude and dipped his wings a little. "That was... Fun."

"Yeah. You should do it more often. You are a natural born supermarket destroyer."

"Hehe. I don't think I should make it TOO regular. I hurt my wings a little getting through those annoying doors."

"Aw, poor you. Does it hurt?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"How are you still flying?"

"Hey, I'm no femme. I can handle a bit of pain, you know."

"Ok, ok. Sorryyyy." Rachel snuggled down under some of the food items and laughed to herself. "This'll keep me going for a bit anyway."

"It better do."

"Shush. I may hog it all now just to spite you."

"Puny legs."

"Supermarket Sweep!"

"I'm a... whatnow?"

"Hah. Nevermind." She stroked the seat, causing him to shiver again.

"Can you stop that, please? It's bad enough trying to concentrate through the pain from my wings."

"Stop what? Oh, this?" She rubbed it again, this time slower.

"Nnnnghaaaahhh!" He nosedived, causing her to shriek a little as cans clattered around her. He pulled out of it just in time as they nearly plowed into the ground. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO... Wheew. Primus... I... N-no more! P-please."

"Well, ok. Since you said please." She chuckled loudly and eyed the food items before her. "I think tonight I'll haaaave... You and... You." She picked up a can of beans and a packet of crisps.

"You sure that's gonna be enough?"

"For now. I can always grab more, right?"

"I guess..."

"So, I'm curious." She stared down at Thundercracker's control panel through the mass of crisp packets. "Where am I sleeping?"

"I... Don't know. I guess I will have to ask Megatron."

"OK. But, just be sure to tell him I like a mint on my pillow."

"Wh... What?"

"Earth humour, don't worry."

"Explain."

"Humans stay in places called hotels, right? And in some hotels they put mints on your pillows."

"Ok. Right. But, what are mints?"

"They are little sweets that freshen your breath."

"In case it stinks of energon, or something?"

"In your case, probably. Haha."

"Wow, the trip back didn't take long, look." Thundercracker dipped his nose as if to point. Decepticon HQ raised from the sea in all it's glory.

"Yeah, you probably put a spurt on because of your injuries."

"Possibly. I must get them sorted."

He landed inside the HQ and opened his cockpit. Rachel climbed out, sending more food items tumbling out, landing in a heap on the floor. Thundercracker transformed and eyed his wings. "Only small dents."

"Let me see!" Rachel jumped up and down attempting to get a better look.

"Er... Ok." He leaned down and showed her the dents in his wings. They were only the size of a golf ball, but they hurt as if he'd had them ripped off.

"Ooooh, ouch." She screwed her face up. "I mean, I THINK they are ouch. I'm just trying to imagine what it must feel like."

"Imagine having your legs broken."

"I'd rather not."

"Well, that is probably what it feels like."

"Yeah. Ouch." She flashed a sympathetic look, before gathering up some of the food items on the floor.

"Right, let's head to see Megatron about where you'll sleep. I just hope he's not recharging yet. Leave the food here, I'll collect it later." He started to walk off, but remembered that she had a hard time keeping up, so stopped and lowered a hand. "This doesn't mean I like you, so don't get any funny ideas about friendship, yeah?"

She smiled, dropped the food and hopped up onto his hand, only to be swiftly placed on his shoulder. "Wow..."

"Hold on tight. I don't want you falling. I'm not getting my aft handed to me because you broke your neck."

Rachel didn't say anything. She just nodded and put her arms around part of his helm to steady herself as he began to walk.

* * *

Megatron was still in his quarters. He was briefing Starscream about the following days events, when Thundercracker entered.

"Megatron, pardon my interruption."

"What is it Thundercracker?"

Rachel and Starscream were already glaring at each other, as Thundercracker attempted to get to the point as quickly as he could. "I am merely requesting information."

"Proceed."

"Where will the human be sleeping?

"Megatron! The human has been off base!" Starscream interrupted the conversation, all the while frowning at Rachel. "So has Thundercracker."

"What? What is the meaning of this?" Megatron's optics narrowed.

"The human needed food."

"What was wrong with what Starscream was ordered to get?"

"It was dog food!" Rachel glared at Megatron, before switching her gaze back to Starscream.

"Your point?" His placed a hand on his hips.

"Dog food is unfit for human consumption," explained Thundercracker.

"And you did not know this Starscream?"

"I... I... She should be greatful I got her anything at all!"

"What a waste of time..."

"I blame the human!" Starscream grinned, his optics flashing with spite.

"I blame you, Benderjet!" Rachel stuck out her tongue.

"YOU IRRITATING LITTLE..."

"Starscream..." Megatron was not pleased.

"Sorry, Megatron."

"For that outburst, she will share your quarters until we can find a more suitable place for her."

"WHAT!"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME! DO AS I COMMAND!"

"Woah, no. Nuh-uh. I'm not sharing a room with him. He'll try and kill me during the night!" Rachel folded her arms and frowned.

"You have no say in the matter, prisoner. Now go. I grow tired."

The three exited the room, Thundercracker sniggering to himself.

"Oh, you think this is so funny, don't you?" Starscream eyed him and frowned. "You think this is sooooo funny."

"Yeah, actually. I do. I suggest you go sort out a bed for her then."

Starscream didn't say another word. Instead he turned on his heels and vanished into his quarters across the way.

"I can't believe this..." Rachel put a hand to her face and rubbed it.

"Don't worry. He can't hurt you."

"He better not either..."

Thundercracker picked her off of his shoulder and placed her on the floor. "Well, I'll be back in a second with your food. Go see if your bed is made." He walked off leaving her in the corridor.

* * *

Inside Starscream's quarters, the wing commander was busy preparing a sleeping space for his unwelcome guest, while muttering angrily to himself.

"I can't believe Megatron would have me lower myself like this... This is disgusting. My room will stink for weeks."

There was a faint knock at the door. "Hello?"

"Ugh..." He walked over and opened it for Rachel, who was stood on the other side scratching nervously at her arm.

"Is... Is it ready?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he just stood to one side to allow her entry.

"...Nice room." She eyed it thoroughly, a small smile on her face.

"You will not touch anything, understand!"

"Yes, yes. Fine."

"I mean it!"

"OK, I got it! Yeesh!"

Just then, Thundercracker walked in and handed Rachel the food items she had chosen earlier. "Enjoy, yeah?"

"Thanks Blue. I will, believe me."

"Any crumbs and I'll squish you!" Starscream eyed the packet of crisps with particular suspition.

"Now Starscream. Remember. You are not to harm her!" Thundercracker shoved him with a hand.

"You oaf! How dare you!"

"You'll get worse if you go against orders."

"Hmph. FINE! Just leave! NOW!"

Thundercracker leaned down to Rachel and muttered a quick 'night', before heading out. The door closing behind him.

Rachel stared up at Starscream, a grin on her face.

"What!"

"Nothing. Just amused, is all."

"Well, I am NOT amused, puny fleshling. Far from it." He slammed a fist down on the work station next to him and cycled air.

"Now now. I'm sure this won't be a permanent thing."

"It better not be either." His optics narrowed. "I'd sooner be a dock worker than do this"

"I take it that is a low ranked job then from the tone of disgust in your voice..."

Starscream let out a 'fleh' noise, before walking to his recharge berth. "You will be sleeping there." He pointed to a small drawer that he had added makeshift bedding to. It was at eye level from his sleeping area. "I will be watching you carefully. So, no tricks."

"How can you watch me if you are asleep?" She grinned at him and folded her arms.

His optics narrowed even more. "Keep one eye open, fleshling."

"Should I? Oh Starscream, surely you don't intend to go against orders." She gave him a little wink before attempting to scrabble up to her bed.

"Is your eye malfunctioning?"

"Ngh... A little help?" She dropped the food items by mistake, as she flailed.

"NO! Do it yourself!"

"Please! I... I think I'm going to f-fall."

"Good."

"STARSCREAM!"

"Ugh, fine. Just stop with the screeching. It's late and it's giving me a processor ache." He frowned and reluctantly reached out a hand allowing her to climb on.

"Thank you." She grabbed hold of his finger to steady herself as he lifted her to her sleeping area. That made him grimace with disgust.

"Must you? I'm going to have to have that finger decontaminated now!" He handed her the food items and cycled air with frustration.

"Oh, stop pouting." She hopped off and dived under the make-shift sheet, which was actually part of a Decepticon flag. "I am not going to give you cooties!"

"What are... cooties?" The look on his face changed from one of disgust to alarm.

"Oh man..." She opened the can of beans and poured some in her mouth, chewing. "You... You really don't know anything... about humans do you?"

"Why on Cybertron would I need, or even want to know about you filthy creatures?"

"Who knows." She watched as he hopped up onto his recharge berth and reclined, pouring more beans into her mouth. "I thought maybe you might be curious, being a scientist and all."

His head whirled round to face her. "WHAT! How did you..."

She wiped her mouth, put the beans down to one side and pointed to the small work station in the back of the room. Experiments and chemicals lay strewn about on the top of it. "That?"

"Well..." He frowned at her again. "That was long ago. I am a Decepticon warrior!"

She opened the packet of crisps and rammed some hungrily into her mouth. "That looksh like reshent shtuff to me, chook." She crammed more in.

He huffed a little before turning his head away and offlining his optics. "Silence. I'm not even supposed to be defiling my vocal processor by talking to you."

Rachel chuckled to herself, poured the last few crumbs left in the packet into her hand and licked them off, enjoying the flavour. Smiling, she snuggled down, and closed her eyes. "Whatever you say, Benderjet."

His optics onlined instantly, as his head swiveled round to look at her again. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"RAAAGH!" He offlined his optics once more and turned his head away, forcing himself to go into recharge.

"Night to you too..."


	9. Cooking 101

**Chapter 9**

_Cooking 101_

Prime was having a hard time recharging. The small, empty bed next to him was staring him in the face and it was filling his processor with guilt.

"Ugghhh." He got down from his recharge berth and rubbed at his face plate. "I have a mission tomorrow, why can't I recharge?"

The lights in his room hummed, as he stood in silence. "I need a minute, I think." He stomped out of his quarters and down to the mess hall, hoping that it would clear his mind. When he got there, Ratchet was sat at one of the tables.

"Hey there, Optimus."

"Ratchet, I thought I ordered you to get some recharge."

"I know. I know. I just couldn't, for some reason."

"You too? It is driving me crazy. I need to recharge, but I can't stop thinking about Julie and Rachel."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Prime glanced over at him, an optic ridge raised.

"Now, don't start with that again." Ratchet shook his head. "I'm just worried about her, ok?"

"Yes, I know. And actually, I owe you an apology, Ratchet."

"Don't worry about it, Optimus. It was merely a misunderstanding."

"Thanks..."

"So, the mission tomorrow. Think you'll be able to stick to your own advice?"

"Which would that be, Ratchet?"

"What you said to Bumblebee. Not letting your anger get the better of you."

"Of course."

Ratchet let out a laugh. "I wouldn't like to be them when you DO get her back."

"Indeed." Prime clenched his fists at the thought. "I will make them pay."

"Just don't go too overboard. I don't want to be reattaching your limbs."

"Oh, I am hoping it will be the other way around, don't worry."

* * *

The night gave way to morning and Rachel was on the verge of waking up. Her eyes felt as if they had been welded shut, so opening them took a while. "Mmmmmnumnum." She yawned, rubbed at her eyes and smiled when they opened... Only to see Starscream staring right at her at close proximity. "YEEK!"

His optics narrowed. "You are awake. Good. Now GET OUT OF MY QUARTERS!" He grabbed the cloth from off of her and grabbed her tightly.

"Hey come on, I just woke up!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough!"

"You mean, you've been sat there watching me for that long? OH MY PRIMUS YOU PERVERT!" She grinned up at him.

"NO! I AM NOT! YOU DISGUSTI... For that, I am going to ignore you for the rest of the day."

"Ah, peace at last."

He stomped off to the door and hurled her out, dusting off his hands as the door closed.

"EEP!"

Thankfully, Thundercracker had just arrived and caught her before she rammed into the wall. "That was a close one!"

"Thanks, blue." Her face was red with shock. Being thrown at a wall was not a good thing to wake up to.

"What did you do to deserve THAT reaction?"

"I don't know. I woke up to find him staring at me, then he grabbed me and chucked me out."

"Hmm... I need to have a word with Megatron about this."

She patted his hand. "To be honest, I'm surprised you aren't reacting the same way to me."

"There is a difference between me and Starscream. I follow orders."

"Oh... Orders. I see..."

"What?"

"No, nothing."

"Don't get cute. C'mon, what?"

"Aww, you think I'm cute!" She sarcastically made kissy faces up at him and clasped her hands together.

"Wh... I... If you aren't careful, I WILL start reacting like him."

Rachel let out a laugh, before patting his hand again. "So, what's for brekkie?"

"What is a brekkie?"

"Breakfast. As in, food. Something tasty to put in ones mouth, chew, swallow and digest."

"Well, I stored your food over in my quarters so it stayed safe. I didn't fancy leaving it where other 'Cons could get to it. Let's go find you something."

He placed her on his shoulder again and cycled air a little as she, once again, grabbed his helm a little too tightly for his liking. "Easy. You aren't gonna fall, you know."

"I... I know, but it feels like it. It's weird." He started walking, making her cling even tighter. "Oh P-Primus."

"W-will you please... E-ease up on the grabbing?"

She attempted to let go, only to wobble and fling her arms back round him again. To her it felt as if she was either about to plummet forwards, or fall back into his intake duct. "Eep eep!"

"I will catch you if you do fall, ok? Just... Please... Easy."

"S-sorry Blue."

They rounded the corner to Thundercracker's quarters. "I locked the door. Gimmie a sec." He opened a panel and pressed various buttons. The door flung open with a loud hiss. "There we go."

His room was smaller than Starscream's, but it looked much tidier. In the far left corner was a huge pile of human food which made Rachel's eyes light up. Thundercracker took her from his shoulder and lowered her down so that she could pick some food to eat. "There you go little mouse."

She stopped in her tracks and turned round, staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "Little mouse?"

"Hey, you gave me a nickname. What the heck?"

"O-oh!" She smiled. "Sounds... Sounds good."

"You know what food you want?"

"I think I may try eggs. You got anything I can cook on?"

"Er..."

"As in, a heat source?"

"I got my fire blaster, but..."

"Should do fine. Now, I need a container." She picked up a bottle of water and looked around for a suitable makeshift saucepan.

"All I got is this." Thundercracker reached up to a shelf above his recharge berth and took down what looked like a helmet.

"Wow, that looks..."

"It's an Autobot helm." His face was deadpan, but his voice seemed to ring with an inner pride. "One of my trophies."

"N-nice." She watched as he placed it on the floor. "Anyone I know?"

"I highly doubt it. This one was from thousands of years ago."

She poured the bottle of water inside it. Unfortunately, the water didn't even reach a quarter of the way up, due to the size of the helm. Rachel raised a brow. "Ah well, it'll do." She placed the egg inside and raised the other brow. "Hah, that looks even smaller!"

Thundercracker tilted his head. "It's so... Puny. How can that fill you up?"

"You eat toast with it too!"

"Toast?"

"Yeah." She took a slice of bread from the packet at her feet. "You see this bread?"

"Yes." He eyed the slice, a finger reaching to his chin.

"You scorch it and it becomes toast."

"What? Scorch it!"

"Yeah. It makes it taste different."

"But, isn't the bread already... Cooked?"

"Yes."

"Then, wh..." He scratched at his head. "I don't get it."

"I'll show you." She placed the slice on the floor and stood back. "Go on, blast it with your fire thingy."

Thundercracker aimed his fire blaster and scorched it with a huge flame.

"Errr..." Rachel walked over to the now charred slice. "N-not that much!"

"You said blast it!"

"Ahem. Let's..." She picked it up, only for it to crumble in her fingers. "Let's try that again." She placed another slice on the floor. "Only a little flame!"

Thundercracker nodded and controlled the flame burst so that it was small enough to just brush at the small slice. He watched with curiosity as the bread turned from white into a golden brown.

"There we go!" Rachel stomped over and picked it up carefully. "See!" She held it up for him to look at. "Toast."

He leaned down, optics flickering. "I see. So... Cooking things with fire changes the item?"

"Pretty much. But, it all depends on the item of food."

"This sounds confusing."

"Don't worry. Most humans still find it confusing too."

"Well, I am NOT most humans." Thundercracker frowned a little before folding his servos.

"Oh, I know Blue. I know." She reached out and patted his leg, only to recieve a strange look. "What have I done now?"

"I don't think I'm comfortable with that, is all."

"Oh... Fine."

He grunted and shifted his weight a little. "I may be protecting you, but don't think we are friends."

"Wh... Really?"

"Do not be silly. You are a human." He aimed his fire blaster at the helmet containing the water and the egg. "How long?"

It took Rachel a few minutes to respond. His comments had left her a little stunned. "Hm? With that? Not long. Normally it'd be about four minutes, but since that's a concentrated blast of fire, I'd say about... A minute?"

"Sounds fine." He blasted it and tilted his head as the water boiled furiously, sending the egg dancing about in the bottom.

* * *

For the Autobots, the day began with a quick Energon fix and rollcall in the mess hall for the forthcoming mission. This was followed by a briefing, where all the participating Autobots were reminded of their places and roles during the battle.

"Remember Autobots," exclaimed Prime as he gestured wildly to the group, "If we succeed today, we will not only win a great victory against the Decepticons, but we will also gain a decent amount of Energon in our quest to return to Cybertron."

The group cheered loudly and beat their servos against the tables in the room. The sound echoed all through the base to the quarters of those not joining them, bringing nervous smiles to their face plates.

"You all know your places. The mission will commence at exactly noon earth time. You are dismissed until then, just don't leave the base." Prime waved a hand and turned, leaving for his quarters, while the others set about talking amongst each other.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were ranting away to each other, feeling particularly irritable. Sunstreaker was sat at the table nearest the door, Sideswipe taking his usual position of leaning against the wall opposite, his servos folded and a foot up steadying himself.

"I'm gonna kick some Deceptibutt!" Sunstreaker clenched his fists.

"Me too, bro. Me too. I can't wait." Sideswipe just nodded. His processor was secretly going a mile a minute, images of all the Decepticon's he was going to target that day running through it.

"I mean, how DARE they kidnap our Rach!"

Bumblebee overheard Sunstreaker's outburst and glanced over from the table opposite. "Y-your Rach?" An optic ridge raised.

"Pipe down Bee."

Bumblebee's face dropped into a frown. "No, no. What did you mean by that? She's not YOUR Rach, you know. That's a rather selfish outlook."

"Not yours either, bub." Sideswipe grinned as he shifted his weight to the other foot.

"Come on now..."

"Yeah," exclaimed Sunstreaker, "What makes you think she'd ever be interested in a little, yellow thing like you!" He leaned over and poked him on the helm.

He lowered his head sadly, before raising it again. "HEY! You're yellow too!"

"Not little though."

"Hmph."

"Face it Bee. She's probably just gonna go off with some human one day."

Sideswipe lurched forward. "Hey, who's side are you on?"

"Hah. C'mon, bro. You know it. She's human."

Cliffjumper, who had secretly been eavesdropping, piped up. "Yeah. Think about it! She's human! She shouldn't be with a Cybertronian. It's a bit wrong if you ask me. Not natural. She's bound to be more interested in her own kind."

Bumblebee sat in silence. He didn't like to think about that as a possibility, but it was indeed the most logical outcome.

"Oh yeah?" Sideswipe frowned over at Cliffjumper. "What makes you so sure?"

"Natural order."

"Two words. Prime and Julie."

"That's three."

"Whatever!"

"And I still think it's wrong."

"Why?"

"It's kinda like... Beastiality, right?"

Ratchet turned and slapped Cliffjumper over the head. "Be quiet. No it's not. Humans are an intelligent species and are of the same body type, just not metal. It's more natural for a human and a Cybertronian to be together than you think."

"Ow! You were listening, pops?" Cliffjumper rubbed the back of his head with a grimace. "And how do you figure that out?"

"I'm not just a guy who fixes you, you know. I DO have to know about your inner workings in detail. For example, you are made up of a DNA-based metal. You are not that different to a human."

"Hmph."

"Hmph all you want, Cliffjumper." Ratchet turned back to his conversation with Wheeljack and Ironhide, his optics rolling.

"Seriously though." Sideswipe eyed Bumblebee, who was still sulking, before turning back to Sunstreaker and Cliffjumper. "Maybe she is one of those bot fanciers?"

"That sounds so... Ick." Cliffjumper grimaced again.

"Shut up! But, how would I find out..."

"You do know she keeps a diary right?"

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe leaned forward in unison.

"I sometimes see her outside scribbling in the thing."

"Holy Primus! Where does she keep it!" Sideswipe flailed wildly.

"Uh, guys?" Bumblebee leaned over. "You aren't thinking of..."

"SHH!"

"You are aren't you!"

"SHHHHHH! You want us to get in trouble!"

"Well, I'm going to tell Prime if you are..."

Sunstreaker dashed over and took him by the arm. "Ohhh no you don't. You're coming with us too!"

Cliffjumper cycled air and leaned his head on a servo. "It's in her room."

"SWEET!" Sideswipe dashed out the door, as Sunstreaker dragged Bumblebee along behind him.

* * *

"Mmmmnom!" Rachel grinned happily as she chewed on her toast, dipping it in the yolk of her perfectly cooked egg. "You make a mean egg, Blue!"

Thundercracker was sat on the floor next to her watching her devour the food items in her hand, a curious look on his face. "Oh? I make a mean everything."

She let out a chuckle, choking slightly on toast crumbs. "Can you guys eat human food?"

"With special upgrades, yes." He stared at the half eaten egg. "If I was to eat that, it'd probably ruin my systems."

"So, you don't have these upgrades?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Just asking!" She took another bite from the freshly dipped toast, yolk trailing down her chin.

"You, er... ew." Thundercracker didn't like the look of that one bit. "Human food is messy!" His face contorted into a mildly disgusted frown.

"OH WHOOPS!" She wiped at it with her hand and licked the yolk off. "I bet if you got the upgrade you'd love it. Human food has so many awesome flavours. Like this one!" She held up the egg. "Two flavours in one! The yolk tastes like warm hugs and the white tastes like... Well, let's not get into that."

"I do not think I would enjoy it."

"Don't knock it, till you try it!"

"Don't knock? What?"

"It's an expression. In other words..." She took another bite. "Don't pash judgement untill youf teshted it firsht."

"I think I'll leave that to more scientifically and suicidally minded bots, thanks."

"Awww, you're no fun!"

"I know."

"HMPH!" She finished her toast and scooped the rest of the egg out of it's shell.

"Done?"

"Yes."

"Are you full?"

"Quite full, yes."

"Good. I'm in need of Energon, so let's head to the mess hall."

"OK, Blue." She stood up and brushed herself off, climbing onto Thundercracker's now outstretched servo.

"Now, please. Keep your head down. There are usually a lot of Decepticons in the hall at this time. I don't want any trouble."

"Ok. I'll try." She was attempting to keep her promise of not grabbing him when she was riding on his shoulder. It was tough, especially when he stood and started walking.

"You know you CAN hold onto me. Just no grabby stuff, yeah?"

"O-oh! Th-thanks." She rested a hand against his helm to steady herself, relieved to have something to hold onto at last.

The pair exited Thundercracker's quarters and walked down the corridor towards the mess hall. Although it was morning, there was no way of telling. The Decepticon base was always dark inside, only faint lighting illuminating the various rooms. As they got to the hall, Thundercracker cycled air to prepare himself for any outcome and opened the doors.

"Oh woah. Shit." Rachel's mouth shot open as she stared at the many Decepticons sat around having their energon fix.

"Just stay quiet." Thundercracker walked further in, his chest puffed out as if nothing was different.

All was going well. They had managed to reach a table without Rachel even being detected. That was, until a familiar voice rang out from a few tables up.

Starscream stood up and pointed. "OH LOOK! It's Thundercracker and his little pet!"

All optics fixed on the pair, Thundercracker placing a hand on his weapons just in case.

"How is it looking after such a filthy creature, Thundercracker?"

Faint chuckles echoed throughout the hall, as the blue seeker stood up again. "Easier than looking after you, I bet Starscream."

Laughter replaced the chuckles.

"Poor you. I bet you stink of flesh creature by now." Starscream's optics softened sarcastically, as he shrugged.

"Well, you should know. You sleep with her."

"WHAT! I..." The wing commander flinched, eyeing the Decepticons around him as all optics fixed on him. "I have no choice!"

"Same here, so pipe down."

Rachel was rolling her eyes. She so wanted to say something, but she had promised not to speak.

"But, you look so cute together, Thundercracker. It almost looks like you are enjoying it." A sly grin formed on his face, his hands reaching his hips, perching on them haughtily.

Fed up of arguing, Thundercracker sat back down. "Whatever floats your boat."

"So cute! QUICK! Get Reflector! We need a photo of this adorable couple!"

"Shut up, Starscream."

"Oh come on, admit it. You LOVE babysitting this organic."

That was it. Rachel couldn't take it any longer. She carefully stood up on Thundercracker's shoulder, her hand steadying herself by holding his helm. "Oh, what? You mean like you staring at me as I sleep Starscream?"

The room fell silent, all optics focusing on Starscream once again. He shifted nervously on the spot. "I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO WAKE UP SO I COULD THROW YOU OUT MY QUARTERS!"

"That's YOUR story!" She hopped down onto the table.

"Silence! It... It's not how it sounds!" His head whirled round as he was met with confused looks.

"Don't like it when it's directed at you, do you?"

"Shut up, puny..."

His sentence was finished by Rachel, who attempted to copy his voice. "Flesh creature!"

"Stop that!"

"Make me!"

Starscream stomped forwards. "I'll be glad to!"

Rachel stormed across the table and met him at the other side, eyeing the Decepticon next to her out of the corner of her eye just in case.

"Err." Thundercracker didn't like the situation one bit. He wanted to snatch her up and run out the room.

"Oh yeah, aftbreath? What are you going to do?" She grinned up at Starscream, leaning forwards and poking at his cockpit.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Oho! You don't want me touching you?"

"NO! I WILL SQUISH YOU!"

"You can't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes, actually!"

"Oh, you don't. Believe me, you don't."

The other Decepticons were thoroughly amused and were on the edge of their seats, sipping away at their Energon. It wasn't every day they had such entertainment.

"I don't?"

"No. It will be hideous."

Thundercracker stood up and walked over to get his Energon. His optics whirled around in irritation as he returned to find them still bickering like children.

"Hideous like your face?"

"HOW DARE YOU! At least mine's not all pink and squishy!"

"Mine's not pink either. Who are you looking at?" She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, forgive me. Technicalities, technicalities... You are quite right. It is not pink, but IT'LL BE RED IN A MINUTE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

"Why, you going to paint me to match your oh so Autobot-y body?"

"Aut... Autobot? AUTOBOT!" Starscream leaned in closer and shouted directly in her face. "I AM NOT AN AUTOBOT!"

"Haha, no. Got that right. It'd mean you'd have to have a processor first."

An echo of 'oooh' buzzed through the room, followed by the sound of high-fives from some of the Decepticons.

"Why you little worm. You will pay dearly for this. I am going to do such horrible things to you that you will wish you were never even born!"

"What's that then? You gonna kiss me?"

Another round of 'oooh's' echoed through the room, coupled with chuckles and a few 'eww's'.

"That is revolting!"

"Tell me about it, birdo."

"Microbe."

"Bogey."

"Primordial sludge!"

"Tiny wings!"

"SQUISHY!"

"That's enough already!" Thundercracker stood up and slammed his fist on the table, making Rachel fall over. Starscream grinned widely over her misfortune. Unfortunately, all the other Decepticons were enjoying it and let out an 'awww', before calling him a spoil sport.

"Damn it Thundercracker! Warn me next time!" Rachel jumped to her feet and dusted herself off, glaring at him.

"There won't be a next time, hopefully."

"Well, not if bird brain here has anything to do with it."

"Listen to your boyfriend, flesh creature." Starscream grinned at them both, his sly smile growing wider as Thundercracker slammed his fist down again.

"AGH!" Rachel fell over once more. "What the f..."

"I said enough, Starscream."

"I don't take orders from you, don't make me laugh."

Thundercracker sat back down to finish his Energon, helping Rachel up with a finger. "If you wanna play games, fine. But, this is serious for me, since I have been ordered by Megatron to protect the human."

"At least I'm getting actual missions instead of lackey work." Starscream puffed out his chest arrogantly and waved a hand.

"If you don't see the importance of this human, then you are obviously a fool."

"I am no fool. And no human will ever be important. What information can she possibly have that we cannot acquire by force?"

"Uh, hello?" Rachel waved a hand. "Still here you know."

"She has already given Megatron important information about the Autobots."

"Information we could have probably found out anyway."

"Guys?" She waved again.

"Do you not see the tactical advantage this gives us? If we have the knowledge of where the Autobots will be and what tactics they'll use, it will save us so much time and ensure a swift victory!"

"Do you not see how pointless it is? How do you know she's not telling lies and that it's all an Autobot trap?"

"Well, I..."

"EXACTLY!"

"You have to trust Megatron."

"The minute he entertained the notion of protecting a human, I lost all trust."

"HELLO?" Her arms flailed wildly.

"Shut up, Starscream. If you were leader, what would you do?"

"I'd have squished her like a bug by now."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Squish." He stomped a foot, causing a loud metallic thud sound. "Messy, but it would have felt good." He looked down at her, optics flickering.

"Don't look at her in that way! You know you can't squish her!" Thundercracker put a servo in front of Rachel, just in case he tried anything.

Starscream slapped his hand away. "She is only a human. She is nothing. A mere speck."

"Yes she is. But..."

"You agree? Well, then you won't mind if I squish her then..." He raised a foot, his optics flaring with anticipation.

"Starscream, no!"

Suddenly, the doors flew open and Megatron stomped his way in, instantly seeing what Starscream was doing.

"STARSCREAM!"

He flinched and lowered his foot, his optics widening in shock. "Y-yes, Megatron?"

Megatron stormed over, fists clenched. "Just what do you think you are doing!"

"He was about to squish the human." Thundercracker smirked over at Starscream's direction, before scooping Rachel up and placing her on his shoulder, sipping at his Energon like nothing had happened.

"Is this true?"

"Ye... Er, no. Er..."

Megatron grabbed Starscream by the throat and dragged him forwards. "Were you not under strict orders to keep this human safe from harm?"

"Yes Megatron! Ngh!"

"And you were about to go against those orders? Even though it was I who gave them!"

"I... I... She is only a human!"

"YOU FOOL!" He tightened his grip around his throat. "Do not disobey me!" He threw him to the ground, a loud, metallic 'klunk' echoing in the now silent room.

"Ngghhh!" Starscream clasped his hands to his throat to try and regain his composure. He stood up, head lowered. "Y-yes Megatron."


	10. The Diary

**Chapter 10**

_The Diary_

"Here we go." Sideswipe stared at Rachel's door, his optics flashing brightly. "You ready?"

Sunstreaker, who still had Bumblebee firmly in his grasp, nodded and grinned. "You bet. Open it!"

"Okie dokie!" Sideswipe fiddled with the door controls until the hissing of hydraulics could be heard. "Sweet! We're in!"

"Guys, I... I really don't think this is a good idea." Bumblebee attempted to wriggle free from Sunstreaker's grasp, his optics whirling around nervously.

"Shh! Stop being such a scaredy-bot." Sideswipe clapped his servos together as the door whooshed open, the lights inside the room automatically flickering to life.

"Yeah. Shh. Come on." Sunstreaker dragged the poor, yellow bot inside the room, as Sideswipe followed close behind, the door hissing shut again.

"So then," sighed Sideswipe, "Where do you think it is?" He looked around the room. It was different to any other quarters he had seen before. Rachel had hung pieces of material over the metal walls in an attempt to hide them. She had also hung up various pictures, some drawn by her own hand.

"What's that smell?" Sunstreaker's head darted around.

"That's some of that purr-fyoom stuff, I think. Yeah. She wore it last week, remember?" Bumblebee smiled to himself at the memory, which made Sunstreaker yank his arm again, dragging him further into the room.

"Oh hey look!" Sideswipe pointed to a picture of himself on the wall that she had drawn. "I look so AWESOME!" He attempted to copy the pose, his face plate contorting in a very silly manner.

"Hmph. I bet I'd look better in that pose." Sunstreaker stuck his nose in the air.

"Yeah, bro. She doesn't have one of you."

"HMPH!"

"HAHAHA! Told ya she liked me more."

Bumblebee was busy staring at the picture of himself that he had spotted, his smile from earlier growing wider.

"Snap out of it Bee," shouted Sunstreaker upon noticing what he was staring at, "It's not as good as what a pic of me would look."

Sideswipe set about searching for the diary, looking on and under various furniture in the room. "Nghhh. I can't find it!"

"Try un... No, I won't get invovled!" Bee clasped his free servo over his mouth before he could say anything else.

"What was that?" Sunstreaker peered down at him, an optic ridge raised.

"Yeah, man. Try where?" Sideswipe walked over and leaned down to look him straight in the optics.

"No. I will not suggest anything. I'm not being a part of this!"

"TRY WHERE!" Sunstreaker's grip tightened.

"Ow, ow, ow! OK already! Try under her bed..."

Flailing slightly, Sideswipe dove for her bed and reached his huge hand under, taking what was underneath. "AHA! JACKPOOOOT!" He held the diary aloft, jumping around with excitement.

"READ IT!" Sunstreaker let go of Bumblebee's arm, much to his delight, and dashed over, staring at it.

"I'm... I'm not having anything to do with this!" Bumblebee dashed out the door as quickly as he could.

"Stop him! Ahhhh!" Sunstreaker pointed at the door, only to be shushed.

"Nevermind him, Bro, it..." Sideswipe opened it, only to stand there squinting. "It's too... I can't read it! The writing's too small."

"PRIMUS HATES UUUSSS!"

"Wait! Perceptor's back from that stupid mission today right!"

Sunstreaker rubbed his servos together. "Yeeeeaaahhh. You're right."

After exchanging knowing nods, the pair dashed out towards Perceptor's lab.

* * *

Starscream had decided to sit at a table at the other side of the hall, sulking over his public shaming. Megatron was sat at the same table as Thundercracker, downing his energon while eyeing Rachel.

"Today is the day, so I need to know everything in your puny little brain." Megatron's optics narrowed.

"I pretty much told you everything I know. Although, I'd suggest you watch your backs. I recall hearing something about a surprise attack from the rear and from the side of the canyon." Rachel was sat on the edge of the table, her legs dangling over the edge.

"The rear and side, eh?" Thundercracker sat upright from his slouch and looked Megatron in the optics. "Us Seekers will only be able to see so much. there are a lot of trees."

"What do you mean by 'us', Thundercracker? You are going to be staying here guarding our guest."

"WHAT! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am."

A small growl echoed from his vocal processor. "Can't she come with us?"

"What!"

"Just sayin'. You need all your Seekers there, right?"

"And where would she be placed? If she was harmed, we would have no bargaining chip, or informant. Do not argue with me, Thundercracker, or you will face the same punishment as Starscream. A swift servo round your throat."

"Yes, Megatron."

"Seriously, guys. Fighting over me again. Tsk tsk." Rachel grinned over at the two, swinging her legs playfully.

"Silence. Unless you have something useful to say, I suggest you keep quiet." Megatron's optics narrowed even further.

A few minutes of silence later, Soundwave walked into the mess hall and walked up to Megatron's table. "Megatron. The Autobots ar..." He noticed Rachel sat on the table and automatically swung for her.

"Soundwave!"

Upon hearing Megatron's voice, he instantly stopped and stood upright again.

"She is of use to us. There is no reason to harm her. I know how you hate humans and, honestly, I can understand your outlook perfectly, so... Pretend she doesn't exist."

"Affirmative."

"Oooh. Pretty voice!" Rachel leaned over and stared at Soundwave, who was already ignoring her. "Say something else. Go on!" He remained silent. "COME ON!"

Megatron laughed loudly over her frustration. "You won't get him to take orders from you, human."

"Just thought I'd try it."

"Anyway, you were saying Soundwave?"

"Megatron, Powerglide has been spotted flying close."

"Anything regarding todays battle?"

"Negative."

"Go back out. Let me know as soon as you see movement near the canyon."

"As you command." Soundwave turned on his heels and stomped out the door.

"He's... interesting." Rachel raised a brow.

"Soundwave is a loyal Decepticon."

"Certainly seems so." She chuckled to herself. "I take it he's your main recon guy?"

"He and his cassettes are very useful." He glanced over at Starscream over on the other side of the room. "At least I can trust them to do a good job, unlike some of my other subordinates."

Starscream overheard his comment and pulled an almost hurt expression. "Megatron! I will have you know I have ALWAYS served you to the best of my ability."

"Then, your best must be really poor then."

"Oooooh, eat it, Benderjet!" Rachel waved a hand sarcastically at the wing commander.

"SILENCE!"

"Bite me!"

"No thanks, bad meat."

"No, I'm just too clean for your filthy mouth." She stood up and wiggled her hips, as Starscream, once again, stomped over.

"You? Clean? Hah!"

"Cleaner than you."

Megatron linked his fingers together under his chin, leaning on them as he smirked. It was an interesting sight to see. Normally, he would have squished any human who had the nerve to talk in such a way around him and his troops, but Starscream had been annoying him. "Why, Starscream. Having trouble again?"

"Do not insult me! Of course I'm not."

"Is that why your wings are shaking with anger?"

"Starscream!" Rachel scooted to the edge of the table and whispered. "He's looking at your wings! You are SO in!"

"Wh-wh... You disgusting little..."

She pouted up at him sarcastically, amused by his extreme reactions to everything she said. "Awww, there there, hotwings."

Starscream flinched a little. "I... I... You be quiet!"

Her grin widened. "Nah, I don't feel like it."

Megatron casually sipped his energon, glancing from Rachel, to Starscream and back again, while Thundercracker hid his head in his servos.

* * *

Perceptor was busy unpacking the equipment that he had taken on the mission he had just returned from. All the tools were neatly in a row on the table in front of him, as he scanned them with his shoulder mounted scope to make sure they weren't damaged, or dirty before he put them away.

"Ah, yes. Perfect."

He opened a storage unit and placed each tool inside, one by one. Each of them having it's own special place.

"That's another mission out of the way. Perhaps now I can return to my personal experiments in peace." Suddenly, his train of thought was violently halted, as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe bombed into the room, almost knocking over several of his projects in the process.

"Dude! Perceptor! We need your help, yeah!" Sunstreaker, after tripping over another project, shoved the diary in the now very displeased Autobot's servos.

Perceptor's scope focused on the diary, as he frowned at the two. "Boys, you cannot just simply barge in here, I am very busy."

"Please Percy!" Sideswipe walked closer and put on a pleading expression, as Sunstreaker clasped his hands together under the irritated mech's nose. "PRETTY PLEASE!"

"What is it that you want?"

"YES! ALRIIIIGHT! Go Percy!" Sunstreaker struck a victory pose before grinning back down at the diary.

"Stop calling me that, wh-what is this?" His scope focused more on the cover.

"It's a... Book."

"Yes, I can see that."

"We, er... Can't read it. Writing's too small. Can you read it to us?"

Perceptor read the title. "Rachel's Diary..." An optic ridge raised. "Why do I get the feeling that you two are up to no good?"

"No, that's er... Just the title of the, er..." Sunstreaker fumbled for a decent excuse, but was thankfully backed up by Sideswipe. "It's the title of it. I heard it's some earth persons writings. Something they call fanfiction. Pretty slaggy title if you ask me."

"I will thank you to keep your language to a minimum in my lab, thank you very much." His head lowered once more, as he returned to scanning the diary. His fingers carefully opened the cover and skipped the first blank pages. "Hmm..."

"What! What's it say!" The brothers leaned forwards with anticipation, watching Perceptor reach a finger to his chin and scratch at it.

"Today I met Bumblebee. A cute little guy. Well, I say little, he is taller than me. I also met Sideswipe. He has very cute face on him..." Perceptor looked up at them again, only to see Sideswipe doing a mini victory dance. "This is a fanfiction, you say?"

"Y-y-yes." Sunstreaker stuttered. "It, er... It's about us! Yeah!"

"Very well..." He lowered his head once more and continued his reading. "March 17th. Mood, interested, but irritable. Today I met Sideswipe's brother Sunstreaker. He is a sweet Mech, but his colour hurts my eyes."

"HAH!" Sideswipe pointed a finger right at Sunstreaker, only to get it slapped away angrily. "SHUT UP!"

"Am I reading this, or not?"

"Yes, continue!"

"Bumblebee has been looking out for me since I have been here. I do not like being away from my home. I know my mother is happy now that she has married Prime, but I can't help but feel angry. Angry that I have to go along with all of this, even though I do not want it. Why did Prime have to take us away? This stinks." Perceptor paused and raised his head, the two brothers leaning over, listening intently.

"C-c-continue, dude!"

"This is really starting to sound like a diary, what with the date formatting and all and awfully familiar..."

"Shh, it's just how it's written! Continue!"

"Fine." Perceptor's head lowered once more, as he skipped a few pages forwards. "May 4th. Mood, better. My mom is happy. That's what I have to keep reminding myself. But, in all honesty, the only things that would keep me here if I had a choice to leave would be Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz and Ratchet. Nothing else really."

"Skip a bit further!"

"Boys. I will read this how I want to, if I am to read it at all."

"Please?"

"OK!" His fingers turned more pages. "November 5th. Mood, secretly happy. Bonfire night. I was pleased that Prime agreed to at least let me and mom celebrate it. A lot of the Autobots couldn't really understand the tradition, but I know a lot enjoyed it. Some of those fireworks Wheeljack made were spectacular. I sat with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watching them from the cliff overlooking Autobot HQ. Sidewipe certainly has a nice looking aft. I probably shouldn't say that though. I'm glad that this is a secret diary, or I'd be in trouble. Naughty Rachel." Perceptor's optics flickered.

Sideswipe was doing another victory dance, distracting him from his reading.

"Will you stop that!"

"Sorry."

"I do admit, I find him pretty hot, for a mech, (Yes, I am one of those scary humans attracted to mechs. Agh!) but... He's far too immature for me really. He flirts with anything female, so I don't really think that I would ever try anything anyway. Besides... I'm not ready for that sort of crap yet. Mom marrying Optimus is all the romance anyone needs... THIS IS OUR RACHEL'S DIARY!" Perceptor had finally figured it out.

"What?" Sunstreaker was too busy grinning over at Sideswipe, who's face was now a foot long as well for hearing the comments she had written.

"You bad Mechs! Why have you made me read out her diary! These are her private thoughts!"

"But, come on! More!"

"No! Prime will hear of this!" Perceptor started to walk out of the room, only to have the brothers scoot round and stand in front of him, blocking his path.

"Ah, no! Don't!"

"Get out of my way." Perceptor was one of the smallest Autobots, so the two were quite taller than him, but it didn't stop him from trying to push by them.

They grabbed hold of his arms and held him tightly so that he couldn't get away. "Please, don't tell Prime! We just wanted to know if..."

"If what? Let go of me at once, do you hear!" Perceptor wiggled frantically in an attempt to free himself, but failed miserably.

Sideswipe tightened his grip. "We wanted to know if she was a Mech fancier."

"What foolishness!"

"C'mon, man. It's important." Sunstreaker yanked him closer.

"It's silly. What would it matter if she was anyway?"

"It's a matter of pride and... All that junk." Sideswipe's optics flickered proudly, as his nose rose in the air slightly.

"Love?"

"Yeah, gotta be. Or somethin'." Sideswipe grinned.

"Nothing of the sort."

"Maybe a smidge." Sunstreaker's optics whirled around in an attempt to try not to look too soft.

"You say that about every femme you interface with, Sunstreaker."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. You boys are incapable of love, it would seem. Merely lust and..." He dragged them down to frown at them directly in their faces. "Petty competition!"

"No! Not this time, man." Sideswipe stuck out his tongue.

"You not only stole her diary, you violated her trust. And, I am only going to assume her diary was in her room, so breaking into her room on top too. That, my fellow Autobots, is no where near love."

"Psssh. Fine. What do YOU know about love anyway, geekazoid?" Sunstreaker released him and slapped him on the shoulder, before turning on his heels and stomping out.

"More than you, obviously." He rubbed at his shoulder, the frown on his face making tiny wrinkles on the bridge of his nose.

Sideswipe did not leave, however. He released his grip on the scientist and stood staring at him.

"What?"

"What DO you know about love? Now I'm just curious."

"Why is this relevant in any way to your actions?"

"I... I want to know, is all. You ever been in love?"

"No."

"Then, how do you know about it?"

"I am aware of the theory behind it. The basic and the complex emotions. Chemical changes and whatnot."

"But, you've never actually... You know?"

"What?"

A silly grin formed on Sideswipe's face. "You knoooow. Done it."

"If I knew what 'it' you were referring to, I might have some clue and be able to give you a satisfactory reply."

"Interfaced!"

"WHAT! NO! I mean... It's none of your business!" Perceptor shoved Sideswipe as hard as he could in an attempt to get him out of his room, but only caused him to wobble a bit as he stood there giggling away.

"Heeeeeee Perceptor's not interfaced!" His grin grew wider.

"GET OUT!"


	11. Action Stations

**Chapter 11**

_Action Stations_

_"_You insignificant puddle of primordial goo!"

"Are you looking in the mirror again, Starscream?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips sarcastically.

"Megatron! Are you seriously going to allow this... Lesser being, to talk to me in this manner?"

"It would appear so," laughed Thundercracker, attempting to find the funny side for fear of going insane from the arguing.

"Fight your own battles, Starscream. The girl is a simple lifeform. I'm surprised you are having this much trouble." Megatron raised his head slightly and glanced over at the flustered wing commander.

"Well, I... I am not! I am merely..."

"Shut up."

"Y-yes, Megatron."

Rachel grinned up at him, only to get a frown in return. She enjoyed having slanging matches with him. It was always fun to watch his face turn red from all the heat he radiated with his anger. "Poor hotwings."

Starscream flinched again, his optics flickering. "Wh... No. I... SILENCE!"

Megatron noting his reaction, instantly slammed a fist down on the table. "Enough." The room fell instantly silent.

"You guys are so much more fun than the Autobots." Rachel sighed and sat on the edge of the table again.

"Do not soil my audio receptors with the mention of their title." Megatron frowned over.

"Alright. You are so much more fun than those dudes we won't mention who suck. Better?"

Megatron let out a little laugh. "Oh?"

"Yeah. They are so uptight. Always going on about doing good and stuff for humans, stopping you guys and all that... Seriously. They are obsessed."

"That is because we are a threat to them."

"Really? Hm." She rubbed at her chin. "See, since I've been with them, that's not how I've seen it."

"And how HAVE you seen it? We are superior beings, capable of crushing them with our bare hands. Of course they fear us. That is why they insist on following us, to eliminate us so they don't have to fear us any longer."

"No... No, that's not quite it."

Suddenly, Soundwave ran in through the door, interrupting her in the middle of her sentence.

"Megatron. Autobot troops located near canyon. Battle formation."

"We are to prepare for the battle. It will soon be upon us. Starscream, gather our troops together."

Starscream left instantly without a word, as Megatron turned to Thundercracker. "Thundercracker, you are to look after the human. See to it no harm comes to her."

"How would it if everyone's out?"

"She will be in your cockpit and you will be joining us."

"Wh... Oh."

"No arguing. You said yourself. She is valuable."

"Woah, woah, wait." She flailed her hands around and stood up again.

"NO ARGUING!" Megatron stomped out of the hall, followed by everyone else, their energon break cut short, leaving Rachel and Thundercracker alone.

"Tsssss..." Rachel sucked on her teeth in an unimpressed manner. "He expects me to go out there?"

Thundercracker stared at her as she waved her arms around. "It would seem so, yes."

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good scrap once in a while and I always wanted to join in on missions when Prime would go out, but... Yeesh."

"You will be fine. I will protect you. No harm will come to you."

"Well... Thanks, Blue. But, should I get an arm blown off, I'm beating you with my stump, got it?"

"You would get blood all over me."

"Yep."

"Ew."

"You know it."

"I do not want that."

"Then be sure to keep me extra safe. No limbs blowing off, or any other nasty stuff. Yeah?"

"Got it. Loss of limbs and/or any other parts equals bad."

"Mm-hmm."

"I guess we should join them. The trine isn't much without me."

"Trine?" Rachel tilted her head as she climbed onto his now outstretched servo.

He placed her on his shoulder. "Yes. I am part of what is known as a trine. It consists of myself, Starscream and Skywarp."

"Is that like a unit then?"

"Sort of." He began to walk out, causing Rachel to wobble a bit on his shoulder. "Although it is millitary, a trine is also close. Like a brotherhood."

"You guys don't seem close to me." She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Seekers are known to be socially awkward. It is our nature. Skywarp is immature, Starscream cowardly and egoscentric and I am told I am too serious."

"You seem fine to me."

"Flattery gets you no where."

"Hah, damn. You caught me."

"Indeed."

"And here I thought I'd sneak that one by you."

"Nothing gets past me. You should know that by now." He turned his head, a slight grin on his face plate.

"No doubt." She patted his shoulder and smirked back at him. "So, er... What's your role in this battle?"

"Us Seekers provide air support. We also search for hidden ambushes."

"Oh, well that's no problem. I already know where they'll be."

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge at her. "You know, you are coming off a bit of a traitor here, I hope you realize."

"A traitor? To whom exactly? The Autobots?"

"The Autobots, Prime... Everyone."

"I am no part of them. Like I said to Rumble in the prison bay, I didn't ask to be shoved into all this."

"What about your mother? Aren't you endangering her in all this?"

"Knowing Prime, he's already shoved her somewhere safe. He has a habit of just bundling her away somewhere when shit like this happens."

"Shit?"

"Yeah."

"What is..."

"Oh! Sorry. Er... You guys say slag, I believe."

"Oh. Right."

"I'll rephrase it for you... He has a habit of just bundling her away somewhere when slag like this happens."

"It is to protect her."

"The thing I don't get is, why bother bringing her to Autobot HQ in the first place if he knew there'd be days like this? He's so stupid. And me? Pfff! I had no choice!" She put her hands on her hips. "He sailed in after they got hitched and was all 'oh you are living at HQ now', with no warning! I had to leave my home and most of my stuff and I was supposed to just sit there and like it."

"Jerk."

"Tell me about it... Prime is the reason I'm even in this mess."

"Well then. I am sure you will enjoy watching Megatron beat the slag out of him."

A grin formed on her face. "Just give me the popcorn..."

They rounded the corner, the sight of perfectly lined up troops greeting them.

"Nice of you to join us, Thundercracker," Mocked Starscream as he frowned. "Line up!"

Thundercracker stood next to Skywarp and stuck his chest out, Skywarp grinning at him as he did so.

Megatron walked in, a cry of 'ATTENTION' from Starscream and the clatter of armour as the troops straightened themselves his greeting. "Decepticons! This battle will be the mark of a turning point for us!" He paced in front of them. "If we win, we will almost have collected enough Energon to return to Cybertron. This will also mean the end of the Autobots, as their resources, I am told, are depleting."

"Err!" Rachel couldn't help her outburst. She inwardly cringed for interrupting him.

"You dare to interrupt the mighty Megatron!" Starscream stomped forwards and leaned his face in towards her.

"I, er. That is... Megatron. That statement is not... True."

Megatron walked forwards and pushed Starscream out the way. Thundercracker twitched a little, but remained silent. "What?"

"M-Megatron. That statement. Who told you this?" Rachel shook a little as he stared at her angrily.

"What does it matter, earth creature?"

"It is false."

"Then, enlighten me with the truth!"

Rachel took a deep breath to calm herself, before attempting to explain. "The Autobots are far from lacking Energon. This is what I tried to tell you earlier before Soundwave came in. They have lots of it."

"How is this possible!"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what? Spit it out! My patience is waning."

"They take any Energon they take from you for themselves. Every time you plunder Earths resources and they stop you, you are essentially handing it over on a silver platter."

"WHAT!"

"Well, what do you think they do with it? They can't exactly convert it back."

Megatron's optics flashed a little with anger, as he stared at her in shock. "And you are sure of this?"

"One hundred percent. I've seen the records on Teletraan."

"PRIIIIIME!" His fists clenched.

"So, yeah. Not so noble really when you think about it." Rachel shrugged and steadied herself with a hand on Thundercracker's helm.

"Those parasites!" Starscream walked over again. "They will pay!"

"Decepticons! Let's go!" Megatron flew out of the exit, his troops following behind him, shouting their battle cries loudly.

Thundercracker grabbed Rachel, transformed and flinged her into his cockpit. "Buckle up, mouse."

The Seekers roared out of the base, following Megatron and the rest of the troops from behind.

* * *

"Optimus Prime, may I have a word?" Perceptor peered his head around the doorway to Prime's quarters, anger smouldering in his usually calm optics.

"You will have to be quick Perceptor. Our first wave has already reached the canyon and the second wave just left." He turned on his heels to look at Perceptor and instantly noticed his unusually flustered demeanor. "Whatever is the matter?"

The small Autobot held out a servo, the diary held firmly in his grasp. Prime peered down at it with confusion, took it and scanned the front cover with his optics carefully. "What are you... Why do you have Rachel's diary?"

"This is what I wish to talk to you about. I do not possess it of my own free will, I will tell you that now." He cycled air a little and shook his head with frustration. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stole it from her quarters."

"What!"

"My reaction entirely."

"Why!"

"Apparently, some silly business about finding out if she is, as they put it, a 'Mech fancier'."

"This has gone too far." Prime put his head in his free hand.

"Oh, that is only the start of it. Not only did they break into her room and stole this, but they barged into my laboratory, ruined a project of mine by tripping on it, lied to me that it was actually a 'fanfiction' and made me read it out loud!"

Optimus stood in silence, his optics flickering with shock. He slammed his fist down on the surface next to him, steam hissing from his vents. "When this battle is over, I will deal with them."

"Of course, Optimus. I... I am truely sorry for reading it. I did not know."

"It is not your fault. The blame lies entirely in their servos. Do not worry."

"P-please. If you get her back..."

"WHEN I get her back, you mean."

"Yes, quite. When you get her back, p-please. D-don't tell her I read it."

"I will not tell her."

"Thank you."


End file.
